Dark Jedi
by Archangel of Strife
Summary: A child brought back to the past. Raised as a True Sith, the child becomes powerful and has plans for the future...
1. prologue

Ranma ½ belongs to all of the respected owners and Rumiko Takahashi.

Star Wars belongs to all respected owners and George Lucas. I do not own either of Ranma ½ or Star Wars. I am borrowing the characters/idea/places for fun and take no claims of owning either of the things.

Star Wars…first person, very dark at parts, I promise.

(You will find out who this view is from towards the end of the prologue, so be patient.)

I walk slowly through the dark hallway of the New Republic's main building, the former Emperor's Palace. I listen to the sounds of the vehicles as they pass by outside. My line of sight is to the outside world. I walk towards the balcony to look upon the city. My black Jedi robes encase me like the night air. My dual-bladed lightsaber is hanging at my belt, the bouncing is reassuring to know I am not unarmed. My hood is drawn up over my head, hiding my face in darker shadows. The only person on this same level of the Palace is my Master.

"The Jedi have gained a foot hold once again my young apprentice." My Master says without emotions.

"Yes my Master. Would it not be wise to change tradition Master?"

"Though you know my answer already, speak what you mean."

"The Jedi have always won because of the lack of Sith, Master. Though there have never been more then two Sith…would it not be wise to start the Sith this time around like the Jedi of Yore?"

My Master was silent as we walked closer towards the balcony. She was hiding her emotions, just as I must do seeing we are both right under the New Republic's nose.

"Explain more of what you have in mind." She ordered.

"Yes, Master. The Jedi of Yore, as you told me, had one apprentice each. They greatly out numbered the Sith. I personally believe we lost to the Jedi because of lack of number. If we were to start like they did, this new order of Jedi would fall. They are ill trained and very ill taught. Luke Skywalker does not follow the Code."

"Yes. I know that. He trains more then one at a time; an entire academy is dedicated to even the slightest of Force sensitive individuals. Perhaps it is time to change tradition, though the Jedi themselves don't know of their former true glory, they are still a threat to us."

I waited for her to finish, knowing full well not to interrupt her, but I know she knows that it is only a matter of time before I am the Master.

"May I offer a suggestion my Master?" I query.

"Yes."

"Instead of me having to kill you for the test of passage…why don't we use stun rods?"

"You are sounding weak…I wonder if your feelings on this matter are clear my Warrior."

"They are Master. But I was going to suggest that we do that, to make sure my skills are enough for Sith Lord ranking. Then we both take on a new apprentice and teach them to be Sith, effectively teaching more Sith to slowly strangle the Jedi to death."

"A good plan. But what of Sith Lords?" she asked, as we stopped at the balcony and watched the glowing lights of the city.

"We would keep that part of tradition. Only two. No more, no less. But only two of us would be Sith Lords. If our apprentices wanted Sith Lord title then tradition comes in, to the death. Making it so only the strongest of Sith can be Sith Lords."

I feel her cold eyes upon me and I glance over to my Master and watch her shadowed face. I know she is beautiful and charming when she wants to be, like a serpent.

"You have a good idea. I look forward to having you as my equal and mate." She smiled at me.

"I am honored that you feel that way." I say as I bow my head to her slowly.

"Ever since I came to this time period, I have wondered if tradition was correct. Apparently it failed because the Jedi still flourish. They may not be as fast or skilled, but they are still a threat. I have trained you in all that I know. Soon will be your test to give you the title of Darth Ssililth." She smirked at me as she placed her right hand on my cheek. "Little do those Jedi know, but they are using the dark side of the Force each time they fall in love. Jedi are forbidden to love. We Sith may love…though it might soften us, it is still a strength we know very much how to use."

"When will we begin this new Sith Order, Master?" I ask as I catch the glint of her eyes in the shadows around her face.

"When you achieve your rank. Soon the Jedi will know that we are among then again and not as the poorly trained Sith wannabes."

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge." I say softly as I feel her move closer.

"You know? I could enjoy this new code." Her voice was laced with lust.

"I could as well." I smirked at her.

I lean forward to kiss my Master on her lips but we are interrupted.

"Excuse me, Mistress Harris?" a servant asks.

I glance over at the droid; it is of the 3PO class. I fight my anger and use it to fuel my power, but hiding my power is far more important then showing it now.

"What is it?" she asks, feigning concern.

"The Senate meeting will begin shortly. I do recommend that you head over to your delegation pod as soon as you can." The droid suggests.

"Alright. Thank you, I will be there." My Master says then gestures for the droid to leave.

After watching the scrape metal leave I look to my Master.

"I am growing impatient with staying in the dark. Though I am comfortable here, I do not wish to hide from the Jedi." I say in a whisper.

"Patients my Warrior. Soon. Come, for now we must continue our roués." She softly snickers.

I walk among the halls aimlessly. I have no destination at the current moment. I am letting the Force flow through me, hiding me from those Jedi present. I notice a group of beings in the hall coming towards me. I scowl under my hood at sensing they are Jedi. I reach up and lower my hood back and kill all emotion upon my face and inside of me as the Force continues to flow through me.

As I near the middle of the hall, I notice who the group of Jedi are. The Solo twins, Anakin Solo, Tenel Ka of the Danthrimor Witches, Lowbocca; nephew of Chewbacca. And Zekk, ex-dark Jedi wannabe. I then sense another, a centaur, the one named Lusa, behind them.

_Pathetic…what I would not do to cut them all down right now._ I think as I walk past them, feeling their eyes on me. The witch stops and stares at me. I stop as well and turn my head to the right and look into her gray eyes.

_I wonder if she can fight as well as they say she can._ I muse silently as I feel her potential. My eyes narrow so slightly they almost do not move. I then notice that the others have also stopped and are looking at me. I then turn my head to face before me and I walk down the hall again.

_Soon witch…you and I will have a test of skill…and it will not be a friendly one, as I will then hunt down any witch like you._ I think as I nearly smirk, the faint pull of my lip muscles are being felt from the gesture.

I pass Lusa and return her smile with a fake one, but it is convincing enough since I nod my head gently. As soon as I am out of her eyesight, I drop my false smile.

As I turn the corner, I reach up for my hood and pull it up over my head, once again putting my face in the shadows.

Again I am walking along side my Master. Our pace is slow in the night air.

"So you are saying that the witch stared at you though you killed all your emotions and let the Force flow through you?" she queried.

I nodded in response.

"I do not know how she did. My face was devoid of all emotions as well."

"That might have been the reason. Some of these Jedi are very good at sensing the Dark Side."

"I wish to eradicate her clan sisters."

"Very well. You may do so. But be mindful of them. They are powerful."

"Yes my Master." I bow to her then turn towards my hangar to enter my own personal ship.

This is just too easy! Already, most of the clans are dead; the only one left is the Sisters of the Singing Mountain Clan. They are the most powerful of them, or so I have been told. So far, no a single witch has survived, or their males, who are too weak to even interest me.

I know that I am causing great confusion for the Jedi. If they do not feel the sudden emptiness in the Force after all the clans on the planet have died, then they truly are not what they are cracked up to be.

After reaching the destination that I deemed close enough to the clan without being noticed I walk out of my ship. I have one similar to the late Darth Maul. But my ship is state of the art and even has a cloaking device, something I created, for my ship is to small to own one originally.

The walk towards the clan was only a short one. The low planet gravity here makes this too easy. At the entrance to the clan I am stopped by two mounted Rancor with their witch riders looking at me with hope at seeing my Jedi robes.

"Greetings Jedi. We hope your journey here was not a hard one?" one of the mounts said.

"Not at all. Though I am sure you know why I am here?" I ask, feigning my concern, making it so genuine they think I am a Jedi, like the other pathetic clans did.

"Yes. We have felt as though our other clan sisters have vanished." The other spoke up.

"I have felt a disturbance in the Force, so I came here. I was in the area doing a personal quest to enhance my skills and continue to be one with the Force." I replied.

"I think it would be best that you talked to the council on this matter. We do not know the details honored Jedi." The first spoke.

"I will do so. May the Force be with you." I bow to them both then walk further into their clan.

Little do they know, they just willingly let death walk into their home.

"Why are you doing this?" demanded the last of the warrior women.

She was sprawled out on the ground, her temple bleeding from the blunt hit of my lightsaber, which had only one side activated.

"I do not like the Witches. They are an eyesore." I say, walking closer to her, my crimson blade pointed at her neck.

"You will pay for this." She tries to defy me in her last moments of life.

"I think not…you see? I have already killed all the witches and their servants on this dirt ball. All that will be left are those among the stars. You, like the Jedi of Yore, will be extinct. I will make sure of that. Oh! One last thing!" I mock as I move closer to her trembling form. "Death to the Jedi." I smirk then cut her head off as she screams in fear.

"If the witches are this weak…then I hope the Jedi will give me a challenge." I laugh as I then point my right hand towards the burning valley below. A bright red ball of glowing Force energy grows to the size of a child's play ball. I then release it. The ball flies through the air, with a giant vacuum-like noise that sucks the very air away. Then when the ball hits the ground, the earth itself explodes in a dome of fire that disintegrates everything.

I head back to my ship and know that I can take my time; the closest star faring ships are in hyperspace now.

I sit at the chair of my ship, watching hyperspace swirl by. My new destination is the capital of the Hapan Empire itself. I will kill the Queen Mother, who is a witch of Danthrimor. She is also the mother of Tenel Ka, so it makes it even more fun.

"Perhaps I can take Tenel Ka on as an apprentice?" I muse to myself then smirk at the thought of killing her.

I sit in the chair still; my ship is in one of the moons' orbit. The cloaking device still activated, hiding me completely from censors and visual.

"Lord Ssililth?" my Master asks over the holovid on the most secure line possible.

"Yes Master?" I ask, turning to face her.

"There is no need for that name for me now. You are a Lord of the Sith; Darth Ssililth is your name now. Wiping out the Witches made a large-scale fear among the New Republic. You have done well."

"Was not a problem at all. In fact it was too simple." I smirk.

"Where are you now?"

"Let's just say I am on a witch hunting quest. I hope you will learn soon enough of whom I will take out next. I will contact you after I make my escape." I reflect her grin.

I feel the Force flowing through me, hiding not only myself from the eyes of anyone, but even from cameras, thermal vision, Force sensitive individuals, and pheromone monitors. I am close to my goal, the Queen Mother is before me, I could reach out and touch her, but there are guards too close to her for me to kill at this instant.

My hand clutches my lightsaber, and I am sorely tempted to finish her off now. I know once I let the Force go, monitors will see whom I am, so I took the liberty of applying a mask that makes it look like I am not human or who I am.

"Well, nothing to report, only that what ever took out your sisters is long gone." A man, the king of the Empire tells his wife as he enters the their personal room, their guards leaving.

"Who would do such a horrible thing?" she asked as her husband comes closer.

_This will work out better then I planned. I will be able to cripple this Empire with coming closer to my goal._ I think, as I am about to activate the topside of my saber.

"Who ever did it, must fear you, or they would not have struck." He said, embracing her.

"That is what you think." I say as I let the Force go and watch them gasp as I activate my lightsaber. "I eradicated your pathetic clan sisters because they are an eyesore. Who would have though I could cripple an empire along with killing a witch?" I ask then swing the humming blade at the king, killing him but cutting his head off.

"You are a…?" she stutters as I point my left hand at her and push her hard with the Force, a loud gust of wind accompanies the attack.

"A Sith? Yes. Death to all who stand against me." I say then run at her as fast as I can and quickly pierce her heart with my blade.

Her sounds of death as slow and high-pitched, yet soft. I cannot help but grin at this. I then lift the blade up, killing her quicker.

I then let the Force flow through me again and now will return to my ship.

I walk next to my former master; she is silent, but thrilled at what I had done.

"You are true to your name Lord Ssililth." She smirks as we walk down the dark halls once again.

"It was nothing. I expected more of a challenge. The one I want to kill the most is Tenel Ka…Jedi in training. Though she is to be a good warrior, I highly doubt she could do anything if her sisters and other Witches were no challenge."

"Good…remember, do not underestimate her. Be mindful."

"I am. So have you found any candidates for your next apprentice?" I query as I watch the lights float by in the sky.

"Indeed. While you were having a fun time, I was looking for another apprentice. Just incase you failed." She nearly sighs.

"I have in mind something I would like to try. I am young, only sixteen. I have been looking into the abandoned cryogenetic freezing. I think after I have enough tests complete, I will do it to myself and head to my home galaxy. I plan to start the Sith in an entire different galaxy, one further away from the Jedi, one that would spawn Sith and then we may return to consume the Jedi into a dark tide."

"As always, your plans are dangerous, shady, and underhanded…I like it. I am glad I decided to train you instead of kill you when I first found you. It has been a long time since you were home hasn't it?"

"Indeed. Though the world I am from is not as advanced…we are pretty devious. Though majority of the populace is dominated by the weak light side: I know the dark side is just as strong. More parts then others of the world, but that means nothing to me. Only simple places to hide instead of recruit."

"Very well. I will come with you. Splitting apart our side while we are low in number is unwise."

"It is, yet I wonder would it be worth letting the Jedi thrive while we are gone? They might become as well trained as the past Jedi."

"That is true. Very well, I will remain behind to make sure they do not achieve such a level. Though I will not see you again after you leave, I know that you'll do your plan."

"Of course…but I will not leave until I kill Tenel Ka and the Solo twins. Their group seems to be adventures who seem to save the day…that will all stop of course." I sneer as I plan on my confrontation soon.

Again I am sneaking around, again my target is literally within touching distance, but she might give me a fight. We are alone in her personal ship now that she is the new Mother Queen. Everyone was convinced that she would be much better off alone because she is training to be a Jedi, little does everyone know, that a Sith killed everyone off.

She sits before the holographic map that shows what she rules. I am on the far side of the room and I let the Force stop flowing through me and stand where I am, my dark hood over my face my arms folded, though I am ready to use my lightsaber at any moment.

I silently watch her, not hiding myself, not planning to sneak an attack, simply waiting to see how long it will take for her to notice me.

After over an hour, she still has not noticed me.

"Over an hour since I let my disguise drop." I say, making her jump up quickly, her light saber flaring on.

"Who are you?" she demands.

"The one that has come to finish you off." I say, lower my hood with my black-gloved hands; my black Jedi tunic seems just as dark as my robe and shadow.

"I know you! I saw you over three standard months ago! You were the one I saw in the hallway in the Palace!" she gaped.

"Very observe of you." I mock as I take my robe off then take my lightsaber from my belt. "I am surprised that no Jedi have sensed me yet. Typical you are all weak." I mock as I flip on the top part of my crimson dual-blade.

"You are a Dark Jedi?" she asks in surprise are I grin.

"Unlike that weak fool Zekk, I have no remorse killing you or the other witches. And I am a Sith. I was no Jedi in training before I used the dark side."

"That was you?" she shouted loudly.

"Who else could actually take out your mother and father under your empire's nose?" I ask as she runs at me, screaming in rage, her bronze blade coming down towards me and I block easily.

"You killed my family! You killed those I hold dear to me!" her words of anger meant nothing to me.

"And I will kill your friends, the Solo Twins, as well as that stupid wookie, Anakin, and that stupid centaur. Use your anger. You know as well as I do, that you can not defeat me otherwise." I mock her as I block a side slash as well as a slash from above again.

I want to make her even madder; I want her to have horrid thoughts before she dies, for her skill is horrible.

"Your clan sisters, they were…rather fun to play with before I killed them. And that is a lot of sex too mind you." I grin as I see her face contort with such rage that her once semi-blind attacks now become full blind attacks, blinded by her rage.

"If you can do no better then this, then I fear I will have to do the same thing to you that I did to your sisters and mother." I mocked her even further.

"You will do no such thing! And you will pay for what you did!" she shouts as I take an opening and kick her stomach hard, making her buckle over. I then grab the back of her head and knee her mouth with my left knee, my left hand letting her go as my light saber cuts her pathetic saber handle in two.

"You must be kidding me." I laugh as I see her sprawled on the floor.

"You can not win this." She coughs, as I watch the blood trickle down her lip.

"I can do as I please to you and anyone else." I say, pointing the blade at her neck. "I heard that the witches were a challenge…you are all over rated, as are the Jedi." I grin down at her.

"Who are you…?" she asks with much less defiance.

"A true Sith Lord." I answer her, looking down at her.

"The Sith are dead! The Sith are nothing compared to the Light Side!" she shouts.

"Oh really? Then how is it I could take out all the Witches and beat you with ease? And why would I want to rape a witch? I have better things to do then waste my essence on a weak warrior breed of humans."

I watch with delight at her anger. I then smirk at her.

"You are already further down the Dark Side then you realize Witch."

"What are you talking about?" she asks, slowly creeping away, but I match her pace, keeping the blade before her so she knows I am not stupid.

"Look at you…a shivering mess on the floor in rage, hatred, and sorrow. And don't give me that bull that you are in control. I watched you…and your skills might be higher then the average Jedi, but to me you are nothing. My true skills have not been shown yet."

"You lie…no Sith is this powerful!"

"How would you know? All you have faced are poorly trained Sith wannabes."

"You are lying! There is no way someone your age could be as skilled as you!"

"Because I was taught to be a Sith the proper way by a proper master." I answer.

"You are lying…"

"Do I? I can feel your anger Tenel Ka. You hate being weak and you hate your father's side of the family. Do not try to hide it from me. And to make things even more amusing…you hate the Solo twins."

"I do not! I love them dearly!"

"That is the Dark Side there…a Jedi is not aloud to love."

"You are lying! Love is a very positive emotion!"

"As well as a very negative one. Love is a dual-sided sword. It cuts both ways, mostly towards the Dark Side. How do you think Darth Vader became Darth Vader? He fell in love. And because Jedi are not aloud to love, it made him enraged. Because his future wife was a Queen and she did not want to live a lie. He wanted to sneak his love for her, but because of the fact he was not the most powerful Jedi…well…you know history."

"You are lying…"

"Am I?" I ask her with a smirk. "You know it is true. Every Jedi these days are touching the Dark Side. You have no idea why Jedi are what they are, do you? Even the famed Luke Skywalker was a Sith wannabe at one time, as well as his wife."

I smile at watching her turn her head away from me.

"I do believe however that you would make a fine apprentice."

"I will not be a Sith!" she snaps in anger.

"And you are doing it whether you like it or not."

She looks away again with rage this time and I chuckle.

"Tenel Ka. I could make you great…a true warrior to make your ancestors proud of you. Who cares if you were to be considered a Night Sister. We Sith are not as evil as you think." I say making her look at me.

"You aren't?" she asks and I smile even more at how I am easily tricking her.

"Think about it. All you are taught is avoid the Dark Side…correct?"

"Yes…" she answers after a moment.

"Why do you think? The Jedi themselves fear that they will be dominated by true masters of the Force. We are in control of our emotions and can use any we wish, even love. Who cares if we use anger and hate most of the time. It gives us strength, so much that the backlash of using the Force to harm does not harm us. It is your own choice to control your life, not some Code." I say, watching her look down to my blade.

"I won't be a Sith…"

"Nor will you be a Jedi. The True Jedi are long dead. You will be closer to the Dark Side with all the kills you have under your belt, despite of how much you meant to help others." I press on her and see I am wining by leaps and bounds with ease.

"You can not be right…my friends…"

"Where are they? They are not even on the same ship as you. They feel you will be ok. And look at yourself now, under the blade of a true Sith Lord. You have been betrayed, for friends stay together no matter what."

"They will be here…" she tries to say.

"When would that be…my apprentice?" I ask.

She glares at me and I chuckle.

"Such anger in your heart…admit it. You love your strength and your skills. That is pride…too bad huh? You would make a fine Sith, one to be a proud warrior."

"I refuse to be evil!"

"Who said we are evil? The Jedi? Look at what happened to them. They are dead and the Sith did it. When the Sith first appeared, we asked, 'Why are we not aloud to use our anger and hatred? Why can we not use our sorrow? Why must we be drones?' And you know what their masters did to them?"

"What?" she asks.

"They were banished! Which fueled the Sith to form. Neither side is right; I will admit that as will my former master. But we are the side that embraces our darker side in order to get around. Join me. I will teach you how to be a better warrior as well as a warrior that is a true master over their emotions and fate. And I will be there for you in your hardest times. And you have my word as a Sith. And we do not back down from our words, despite of what you might have heard."

I watch with merry amusement at her considering my offer. I decide to bring her closer to the Sith; I move my blade from her neck but leave it on. She watches me with surprise and then looks away to her right and seems to be struggling. I watch this with such amusement that I decide to point another big point out.

"I am not using the Force on you to sway you to my side. I am letting you pick."

She looks at me in such surprise that she pales. She then scowls at me then looks away again.

"I will join you…teach me to be a Sith." She says in a whisper and I smile evilly.

"I will teach you as I was taught. Only me teaching you."

I watch my apprentice with a thoughtful mind. She has advanced very well over the last year. Even though she has a robotic arm, she is still deadly. I watch her as she is fighting Zekk. This will decide if she is loyal to the Dark Side as she claims. And if not…well I could always get another apprentice.

"Tenel Ka! Why are you doing this?" Zekk demanded just as he avoided a swing to his neck that would have been a surprise attack.

"Because I never have really liked you. You led Jaina on and expected her to do what you wanted. It is time I end your miserable existence."

I cannot help but smile at Tenel Ka. She truly has been in the Dark Side of the Force. Pity for her I know she plans to betray me and kill me. If not then I have prejudged her but, better to be safe then sorry. And according to my former Master, I am the most devious and evil of Sith yet. My life has always been leaps and bounds in power and I have wisely chosen to control it with my true emotions, not some veil of lies.

"Tenel Ka! What are you doing? Stop please!" a new voice calls from behind, one that is too famous for my taste.

"Skywalker." I say nonchalantly but letting him know that I know of his existence…which wont be around much longer and I am not going to under estimate him.

"Who are you?" he asks before I turn around from my apprentice and her target to face him, his wife Mara, the Solo twins and their wookie friend Lowbacca.

"A Sith. All you need to know." I answer as I watch him tense. "And I take it you desire to fight? I can tell by the way you tense…and if you did not want to? Well…you'd be dead anyway."

I watch Mara take her lightsaber out and flip it on. I smile then lower my black hood. As I do I let the Force flow through me, I can feel the eagerness to fight in my body and I sure as hell am ready for this fight.

I remove my robes along with Luke. Regardless of the hates that exist between both sides tradition and honor exist. We will not attack if it's a mutual challenge by presence unless we are in a hurry. I then take my lightsaber from my belt and activate one side.

"I do hope your wife will help you Skywalker…for you will need it. I am not as the so called Sith you have faced so far." I grin then turn my blade horizontal then activate the other side with the force.

I watch in amusement as everyone looks at me in surprise. I then hold my weapon ready. I even sense my apprentice stopping her fight with Zekk.

_Might as well show my apprentice what I can do. This should be amusing._ I think before I slowly circle both Skywalkers.

Luke is sizing me up while his wife Mara is ready as it is.

"Jacen…Jaina…Lowie…stay away. Let us handle this." Luke says before Mara gets impatient with my slow circling and runs at me, swinging to my right. I block with ease when Luke runs up as well and attacks in a downward thrust from my left. I block that one as well and swing and Mara. She blocks my attack but I spin quickly and kick her in the jaw hard, lifting her body. She manages to flip but I can see she is dazed. I take this instant to attack Luke. I put him on the defensive before I reach back at the same time with my right foot and kick Mara hard in the face. I spin even faster and knock her blade away from me then easily behind me with the other end to defend against Luke. I do not even need to look. I move away from them, I know I am toying, but I am judging their skill for myself. They both attack me from both sides, I spin my weapon quickly, making the loud hum fill the air along with theirs. After their blades are deflected I point my palm at Luke and push him back over fifteen feet with the Force. I then glance at Mara and block a strike to my legs. I then flip over her and knee her in the back of the head in mid flip. I swing my blade enough to glance her back.

Mara yells in pain before I push her away from me with the Force then lift her from the air and into Luke. Luke has to switch off his blade in order to not impale his wife.

_Hmm…either both are toying with me or they are not as they think they are. I know they are toying! Luke defeated Lord Vader…_ I think before raising my left hand to them and let the force flow to them harshly. This comes out in bright violet lighting. I watch as they both grit their teeth in pain before they create a Force shield.

"Impressive…I am surprised you mastered that defense." I smirk before I wave my hand at the temple and make a large section shatter, hopefully killing other students. "But I find your lack of control amusing." I smirk as the various sized chunks of rock float into the air.

Luke looks at me wide eyed before activating his blade again.

"Good. You are taking me seriously. I will kill you Skywalker…and your wife. Then your extended family will join you soon."

I run at them as the smaller rocks zoom past me like missiles. I then begin my offensive while I make the smallest rocks surround me like a cloud of sharp spinning death. I force both Jedi Masters to their limits with this simple trick alone. I grin at them both as I start to feel my arms slightly burn with my movements. I am making random but deadly and instinctual attacks at them as they block my attacks and rocks. I continue this for up to a minute then jump away from them then gesture with my left hand between them, causing a Force ball to shoot out at them, making them separate as I planned. I then run to Luke as fast as I possibly can. I hold my blade handle on both ends and raise it hard and belt Luke in the chin, dazing him from my attacks then I lower my weapon and spin quickly to my right, thrusting my blade into his heart.

I smile evilly at hearing shouts of anguish at what I just did. I then spin my blade handle in my right hand and away from me, tearing Luke up in the process then hold my blade ready and I ignore the stench of ozone and burnt flesh.

"You are next." I say to Mara and start to slowly circle her.

She looks away from Luke with a forced impression, her eyes are closed tight and she is shaking. I can feel her anger.

"So coming back to the Dark Side Sith wannabe?" I ask before running at her. "Well I will not let you do such a thing! You have failed already to the Dark Side and now you die!"

Mara see me just in time before I swing my right blade at her head first then my left to her legs after she blocks. I am forcing her to defend against my hard and I don't let up. I watch in amusement as she manages to match my speed, but it is her anger that fuels her.

I then scowl at her. I am tired of this game; it is time to end this. I use my own anger now and push her even harder, forcing her to back away from me. I kick her hard in the chin making her flip again. She lands on her feet and blocks my attack to her side. She then makes her own offensive and I block them with ease, occasionally spinning my blade to make a fast parry.

I force the Force out of me with such anger and power that the land around her and me raises into the air as lighting crackles around us from large hunks of earth to rocks then into the air randomly. I jump up after her since she too was lifted. Again she is dazed so I take this opportunity and struck her hard with the middle of my handle and into a large hunk of earth. I point my left hand at her and make lighting dance against her. She screams in pain as I also make the Force slowly choke her as I float from my power.

I then watch her slump against my power and I feel her life quickly leaving her.

"This is no fun." I mutter then slam my left fist closed as she screams one final time before her heart explodes.

I then calm the Force down enough for everything to fall in a rain of soot and ash. I then float down myself.

That was easy. I just took out two of the strongest Jedi! With ease! And my heart is not even pounding from working my body. I then turn my head to the Solo twins.

I see they are both in shock, rage, fear, and sorrow. Screw tradition when it comes to revenge. I myself have single handedly killed the Skywalker line! I have single handedly changed Sith tradition! But too much ego is a bad thing and I continue to feel anger. I hate the Solo twins with untold passion.

"Are you finished yet?" I ask Tenel Ka, not bothering to look at her.

"Yes." She replies.

"Oh?" I ask, looking over at her, but keeping my guard up to the others. I see Zekk is dead, his head cut off. I also sense it is no illusion.

Very good…you will be rewarded when we get back into hyperspace. The Solo twins will be spared for now. I have plans for them on a later date. I tell her mentally and she nods. 

"You will live this day." I say to the Solo twins before I make my Jedi robe float over to me then have my lightsaber float away from me as I slip my robe back on then take my saber into my hand and deactivate both sides. "Pray I don't go back on my word any further."

I then turn towards my ship in the jungle, Tenel Ka behind me, yet I can feel her sorrow.

_Don't worry my apprentice. I will not attack you too if you disobey me. I am not like most Sith._ I tell her mentally.

**_But…what about the twins?_****_ Should they not be taken care of as well now Master?_** She responds as we walk into the jungle, the vegetation now guarding our backs.

_They will eventually…first your reward. We will give it to you afterwards though. That is…unless you want it now?_ I ask looking back at her and see her shake her head.

Pity…for what I want to give her as a reward is what will satisfy my needs as well. Oh well. Though a child born into the ways of the Sith would be a good start.

After the long track through the jungle we come to my ship. I open it with my pass code then walk on, Tenel Ka following me then shutting the ship's ramp and door.

"Master?" she asks making me stop before the stairs heading up to the cockpit.

"What?"

"Never mind…" she trails off when I look at her.

I narrow my eyes at her as I wonder why she would not tell me something but I know her, she is shy, regardless of what people say. I then nod before turning to stairs to head to the cockpit.

I lay in Tenel Ka's arms. I never would have thought she is so wild in bed. She is awake like I am; I know she loves me, for I have not treated her horribly even when training her. Unlike my former Master, I know how to control my emotions. I am more balanced then her and any Jedi before me. But I am a Sith nonetheless; just I know how to use my powers.

"Master?" she asks softly.

"Hmm?" I reply tiredly.

"Was I any good?"

I snort softly at that.

"You asked me that already. Yes, you were fine. What did I say about the Sith?" I asked, looking up to her gray eyes.

"You were right…you seem more natural then anyone I know."

"I do what is ordered by the Force…though to the level I wish to."

"What do you plan now?" she asks before I rub her breasts with my hands.

"Finish for the night before I look into a project that has been abandoned…I then plan to head home. My plans are well thought out and I will see them through."

I watch her eyes close in pleasure and I smirk.

Amusing how obedient she is…I wonder… 

"Tenel Ka?"

"Y-yes?" she forces through her teeth before I tentatively lick between her breasts.

"Are you ready to possibly train your own apprentice? And if so…what do you plan to do?"

"If you think I am ready." Her breath deepens once again.

"You are more the submissive type then dominate…one reason I killed your clan sisters. They were not only eyesores to me but they were perfect in their eyes…and I loathe perfection…"

I feel her arms hold me tighter to her at that. I can feel the flicker of pain for what I did.

I can say this though about her, she is the only one to make me feel bad about what I did; yet I do not regret what I did. If anything I feel protective of her and I know she of me though my deed has been horrid.

"Are you angry at me? Hate me? Or perhaps even love me for what I did?" I ask her each time I gently hold her body in my hands. She is the only one I am gentle with, my former master enjoyed me being rough with her, I myself did not like it, but one cant argue seeing she was the submissive one in bed, which only made me want to be the master over her out of it since she treated me horribly…I could get even but I have plans.

She is silent before I lick her neck then she shakes her head.

"I am not sure how to respond to that answer." I softly say before I start to pleasure for both of us again, getting a soft, low groan from her as my indication to continue.

"If that is all there is too it…then I should probably remain in this galaxy." I tell Darth Yurla, AKA Sarah Harris my former master.

"Afraid to head home?" she asks, making me glare at her.

"No. But I took out both Skywalkers alone, defeating the two most powerful Jedi. I am more powerful then you and you know it. I fear very little in this damned universe and I will carry out my plan. Do not push me…as much as I enjoy being with you…you press and rub me the wrong way."

She grinned at me and moved closer to me, despite her female apprentice being with us.

"Oh…trust me…I know." She purred before kissed my cheek then neck.

I think I am in the mood, not sure to be honest.

"In about one standard week I will be off to my home with my apprentice…though…I will test her…perhaps I will make her stay here with you." I muse as she licks my neck then below my ear.

I can feel her lust; she's been pent up for a year now. She only has it with me…I am rather sneaky because I have made her subconsciously want only me. Power…something I know how to use. If I can manipulate my master as a trainee, I have no limits.

I glance over to her student; she is young, only sixteen, three years younger then myself. She is blushing as she watches and I let the Force flow through me and reach out to her. I can feel her desire for me; apparently she thinks I am worth such desires if her master is doing this to me.

_Normal guys would love this…_ I think before licking Sarah's ear just to tease her apprentice. _I sure as hell do…but I will not do things for others I will do things if I deem it necessary._

"Karagan." I call Sarah's apprentice.

"Yes Lord Ssililth?" she asks, blushing even more at realizing I am looking at her despite what is happening.

"You seem to be enjoying what you see…care to join?" I smirk and feel Sarah's emotions go from lust to near pure jealousy.

Karagan blushes harder and looks to the floor. I whisper in Sarah's ear.

"Tradition was wrong…you know it…despite how "evil" we are…you need to lighten up when I comes to this…one reason I am training Tenel Ka better then you with Karagan is because I do not mistreat her…gaining her trust…there for able to do what I want when I want."

"I do not want to share you…" she hisses soft enough for me to hear.

"And if I want you to? Remember, I am as Master as much as you. You still do not know what I am capable of." I whisper and watch with a grin as she looks at me in surprise. "You think I have let you seen all my power? As you said, I am the most devious, dangerous, and powerful Sith yet…and I am this way for a reason. And since you do not know my full extent I do now have to worry about you backstabbing me…"

"Smart thinker…you know how this makes me feel towards you when you reveal a shady plan." She whispers before pressing her hips up against mine as hard as she can.

"Karagan?" I ask her again.

"Yes Lord Ssililth?" 

"Find Tenel Ka and train with her for about…two hours…I will then check up on you. If you are both to par as I think you should be…I will let Tenel Ka stay here since I know you two are closer then you would like for me or your master to know."

"Would that be wise to stop Tenel Ka's training?" Sarah asks me.

"I am not stopping…she is already a Dark Jedi. Remember…she will not become a Sith Lord…if she wants to she must challenge me for that title. She has no desire to. Besides…I think it would be best to go alone to my home…"

Sarah clutches me tighter, for a woman who is twice my age, she sure is as strong as she is beautiful. I glance up to Karagan and narrow my eyes a bit, as much as I am not a cruel person, I am not one to be provoked in anyway.

"Go as I have told you. If you yourself has done well enough, I will consider making you a Sith as well."

Karagan nods then quickly leaves the room.

"You can not do that." Sarah says and I simply smirk at her.

"Who are you to tell me when I can or can not lie?"

Sarah smirks at me lustfully. I am teasing her and she knows it.

"What are your plans for the future? Leave us three ladies alone?" she asked, pouting her lips. "That is not like you. No matter how much I have tried to destroy that good side of you, you are still a gentlemen…"

I snort then back away form her. She pouts audibly and I shrug at her.

"It is simple…"

"What?" she asks eagerly as she moves closer to me but I hold her away.

"You all come. I have decided something already."

"What is it?"

_Heh…some master you are…I have manipulated you so much when your defenses are down you serve me without realizing it._ I think before shrugging for show.

"The Sith will have an entire galaxy to themselves. We will eventually come here again, after others. Though it will be our descendants who make the final strike against the Jedi, it is wisest to stay together. I thought over the folly of splitting up. That is like repeating past mistakes."

"Ok. Sometimes I wonder…"

"Oh?" I ask in pure curiosity as I watch her remove her tunic to reveal her breasts to me.

"I wonder who is in charge…if I knew I raised a young boy into a warrior who is so powerful that even Skywalker failed…I would have killed you. But that young boy has also become one of the most attractive and sedative things I know…" she purrs before taking my hands and placing them on her chest.

"Or could it be that I am much wiser on how to use the Dark Side? I am changing tradition…I am changing the way Sith are currently. More will join if they think we are good to some degree." I smirk at her. "Tenel Ka is a perfect example of that tactic working. Raised as a Jedi only to fall to the Dark Side. Tradition is for the weak unless it deals with battle. If you want to rule…outsmart the other."

Sarah sighed as my hands roamed her body, her eyes closed, her defense down again.

"You have never been fully down the Dark Side have you?" I ask her.

She opens her eyes and moves away from me, her hand where her saber would be if it were not in a different room since this is my private chamber and I let no weapons in here.

"And if not?"

"Then we are stronger then either side. Balance is true power." I smirk at her. "The Jedi…The Sith…all would have fallen to me and me alone if I were back in time as you were. I am balanced, not like the Jedi think they are. And I am dark as the Sith believe they are."

I walk to her and pull her towards me, she has her defenses down still and I very gently probe her mind, gently nudging her closer to me in complete submission to the point where she will serve me.

She closes her eyes and exhales deeply then takes me into an embrace before her lips meet mine. I hold her and let the probe drop.

_The hell with complete rule…would be boring. She is fine as she is…might as well use these manipulation powers on someone important…like Leia…or any other leaders of the stars._ I think before I push my tongue against her eagerly moving tongue.

Sarah pulls away from me and sighs contently.

"I have missed you…"

"I know…remember…in one week we leave all the technology we know behind. And when we do…we will teach my home what we think should be taught. It will be amusing to teach them something…only to rule an empire as Palatine once had."

"As long as I rule at your side, I do not care." She whispered to me before I let my hands roam her body to where I want to.

I wait patiently for them to come, my former master, her apprentice and my own, though my patients is growing thin. I have waited two standards weeks, something is wrong, something is not right. I am walking down the hall towards the Senate. I don't like this, something is wrong and I will see what it is.

"Ambassador Saotome! What are you doing here?" a guard asked.

"What does it matter?" I reply back and notice other guards are getting ready, but for what?

"We have orders not to let anyone near the Great Hall. There is a meeting going on."

"However I am not allowed when I am part of the Senate? Why?" I ask as I make my lightsaber's special feature activate: splitting into two. There would be no way that I can get away with a dual sided blade if I was surrounded by this many guards, not even with my skill.

"We must place you under arrest Ambassador." The guard said as others came towards me, blasters pointing at me as they all advance towards me.

In one swift motion I take both my blades into my hands and flip them on. My right hand twists: making the blade twirl and take off the guard's head that was speaking to me. My left hand twists behind me and takes off another's arm. He shouts in pain before I twist around and take his head off with my right blade.

Blaster fire starts to shoot all around me as I deflect their shots back to them, killing the guards, my hands twisting with practiced ease.

_How could I have missed this?_ I thought angrily, so much so that I threw my left blade at a guard, the blade dancing around him, cutting him to ribbons-

-At the same time my left hand points to another group of guards that are rushing at me, I let the Force out, violet lighting shoots forth, killing them as soon as it hits, the force of the power pushing them down the long hall-

-My right hand twirls around and takes down two other guards who were dumb enough to try and immobilize me. I then throw the blade to another guard as my first blade starts to come back to me-

-I jump backwards over three guards and push them with the Force into my on coming blade and it cuts two in half, my left hand catching my blade and I spin deflecting a bolt back to a guard and kill him before I pull the remaining guard to me with the Force, I thrust behind me and kill him in a heart beat. All this happened in a few seconds because of my Force speed trick.

I recall my other blade as alarms go off all over the palace.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded to no one in particular. "How did…Tenel Ka!" I said aloud, realizing my error! I was a fool to believe I could have turned her! My first feeling was to kill her and I did not! Now I paid the price!

I snarl as the first guard I killed has now hit the floor, everything slowed down to a crawl for me, now it is returning to normal. I will kill Leia and her husband before I leave! I swear it on all that I have! I will not be defied! Not for anything!

I run to the door as I deactivate my left blade and reattach it to my belt. I thrust my remaining blade into the closed door and make a large circle. I will cut my way in! I will kill all senate members! I will bring down this pathetic rule and flea to raise an empire of clones like the first Emperor, but unlike him, I will have my army sooner! I will have an army not only that of clone troops, but I will find a way to artificially infuse the Force into anyone! I will return and crush this galaxy then have even more to command!

I smirk to see there is indeed a Senate Meeting taking place, but my former master is not there. I stretch my senses out, trying to feel for her presence someplace in this galaxy…I feel nothing. I watch the red hot metal cool, knowing full well that during an alarm these doors don't open for anything.

I walk in lazily and see their worried looks as I then move forward, and activate the pod then speak as if it were an everyday thing.

"Members of the New Republic…today will be a special day…the New Republic shall fall at this moment! And who ever wants to claim the systems is free to! Nice knowing you all!"

I turn to the walls with the Senators and release the Force as hard as I can in violet lighting. I listen to their screams of pain and death; many falling from their platforms to their destination below, the height is enough to kill any should they survive this attack.

After a few minutes I smirk at seeing not a soul has survived but the three in the center. I turn to the center as my platform hovers around it. I smile at Leia before I push her two Burocrats off of the tall platform, ignoring their screams of fear before their deaths.

I gesture like I am choking her and watch with merry amusement as she holds her neck. I then raise my arm and she floats form the center by the Force Grip I have on her.

"I will only ask this once. What happened to Senator Harris?"

"She…She was a Sith…Tenel Ka told…told us before she too was killed…please…the New Republic needs me…"

"Why should I not drop you to your death?"

"Because…I'm not brave enough to die yet! I need to be there for my family!"

"Too bad." I drop her and ignore her scream as I flip off the lightsaber and deactivate the pod to head back to the exit.

I punch the accelerator of my ship and cringe and the sudden larch in gravity as my ship zooms up to space. I have to hurry before I get Rogue Squadron after me. I destroyed all of their ships in the palace or around. I made a quick check of all I need as well. Detailed plans to make, maintain, and advance clones. Detailed plans to make cybernetic body parts incase anything should happen. How to make a lightsaber should I get new apprentices. Plans for Imperial fighters of all kinds, even Tie Defenders, as well as plans for all the Imperial ships used, such as Star Destroyers and the Second Death Star. I have plans for droid of all types, military down to recreational. And last but most importantly, the Sith Holocron. It holds personalities of the past Sith Lords and Dark Lords. They all approve of me so now all I need to do is find the tiem to learn the darker secrets of the Force. To say the least I am very well planned and ready.

I shake my head hard.

"Focus! First I must get away!" I scold myself before I get to the right distance away and punch the keys to light speed.

I came out of Hyper Space a few thousand klicks from twin stars. The New Republic fleet is right behind me. I go into a trance as my ship goes onto autopilot to go between both stars.

I see everything around me, I even see my ship, it is small, tiny like a bug. I see their ships following my like fools. Tight formations. Leaving no time to flee. I wait a bit and grab the two stars, I hold their warm sides in my large hands and continue to wait.

I smirk before I slam my hands together, making the stars connect, destroying the fleet behind me as my ship is far away from the carnage.

I leave my trance then set the new coordinates then make another light speed jump.

I pace back and forth trying to decide what to do while I am on my larger ship in the Xxx'arak System, the furthest from the core towards my home galaxy. I must return home. Something tells me to. But my planet is not that advanced. I do have all these plans for blasters to light sabers and capital ships to fighters, but are they ready for it? How would I go about it without being too…suspected?

"First off I know that my name was once Ranma Saotome…my…father…was Genma Saotome…I do not know who my mother was and I don't care. I know I am either in the future or the past. My feeling tells me I am in the past. With any luck I can return to when I came, or some years later…but such acts would require…exact calculations. N458!" I muttered then shouted to one of the four droid that will be coming with me.

"Yes Master? How may I assist you?" the 3PO class droid asked as it came in.

"I want you and the others to calculate how long it will take to get to my home with hyperspace and how long I will be asleep. What any possible side effects will be and how to stay hidden from Earth's sensors, if we go back to when they have large amounts of technology. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir!" it said and left quickly.

"Now to decide how to go about this…I will have an Empire larger then this past Sith Empire was…and I will rule it all…but how to start?"

I smirk at an idea as I head to the Sleeping Chambers. Soon I will have my revenge on my pathetic father and my revenge on the Jedi as well as this galaxy.

End Prologue

This is it for my first story that I plan to have published on a well-known site.

This is revised a bit to make it properly correct rank wise for the Sith. I still might be a bit wrong, but thanks to DarkJackel for the information. He helped out a lot and answered my questions about the Sith. And thanks to Black Dragon who pre-read my ideas for the first chapter and my Zelda fic (though he is a pure Ranma fan, he still put the time to read it, so I owe him a tip of the hat).

If any are wondering. Yes, Ranma is as powerful as he is, and even more so later on. But I will balance that out later in the story and you will just have to read to find out. Skywalker could be defeated, he isn't the strongest, his father was stronger, but Vader didn't want to kill Luke. And there are others who were stronger.

This fic is for the Ranma fans who are wanting to see a Sith in the fold. My Ranma wont go through the things in Cannon…not by a long shot. Some things will be similar, but I don't want to ruin things for anyone. So there are "plot holes" but this IS a prologue! If you want to find out what and how about things, just wait till I post more.

Cya!

Archangel of Strife


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing. So if you think you can sue me, you will loose MUCH and I mean MUCH more then you think you could ever gain. Therefore I don't make any claims to owning any of the characters or other things. Though if you have no life and wanna try and sue me, I will laugh at you because I have nothing as I stated before.

Anyway, this chapter will seem a bit odder then what you have already seen of the prologue, but for good reason. I have a plot all set up and all that fun stuff. So just bear with it if you don't like Ranma trying the Light Side of the Force (which is over done, I know, but I like to give my characters more human traits then what they are already given, for no one is pure evil or pure good). Enjoy! 

Chapter 1 Plans for the New

I awaken slowly. The drugs that were needed wore off a while ago but I still feel as though I need more sleep. There is silence in the ship and that means one of two things. Either I'm stranded someplace because of engine failure, or I am back home. Heh…home. That is a term I don't use. I shake my head slowly as sit up. I inhale deeply, the recycled air smells and feels stale. To be expected with a ship, but it could be the effects from my sleep.

I feel unusually drowsy and I call the Force to me to help wake me up.

I shiver at the new feeling. The Force seems to be…talking to me. As though over my sleep I have become more one with it then before.

I curl my legs up to sit lotus position to have more of this feeling, this divine and honored feeling. Honored because it is the Force speaking to me.

Ooshna…Forela…Norista…Marka…Ragnos.

What? All I know of that was the last two. Marka Ragnos. He was the Great Dark Lord of the Sith that ruled the now long gone Brotherhood of Exar Kun. He was the best. But why would the Force tell me this? He has long since been dead…

Eepaeoolay…Sith… 

This doesn't make sense! Why is it speaking to me in gibberish! How could it be so…

My eyes widen in realization. It is testing me! The Force has chosen me! The Dark Side has chosen me! But that cannot be! I am just a humble servant to it! My eyes dart frantically around as if I want to tell another. I then shake my head and take deep breaths. Calm. I must remain calm. Though I feel humbled by such an honor and privilege, I must listen for more. I must also find out how to translate what was told to me.

I stretch my senses out again, eager to hear more from the Dark Side of the Force, but to no avail. There is silence.

I want to lash out now. It left me! But I remain calm.

I close my eyes close and I begin to meditate. If I have been chosen…then I will do my best to honor it and the Great Dark Lord.

"Are you sure this is the correct time period I am from?" I ask the computer.

**_Affirmative_**. It read.

Getting back to my right time doesn't matter that much to me, but it would be nice for revenge. Right now I am about to leave my ship.

"Computer…allow my droids and only my droids to exit and enter this ship. Is that understood?"

A beep tells me that it is and I walk out to find something of use to me.

After several hours of walking, I come upon a very tall mountain. Now normally this would not attract my attention. But this one is shaped a bit differently then the rest. It juts straight up into the sky, with a few wisps of clouds floating around it. I use the Force and stretch my senses out. I feel a very strange presence at the top. One that feels like a dark heavy cloud…but light at the same time.

I try to stretch my senses further, but something in this mountain is blocking me. Blocking the Force, almost as if it is capable of denying all life. I smirk as I let my feelings come back to me and I begin to head closer to the mountain. I could use it for clone making! But inside I must be careful if it is inhabited. I would not have the Force to aid me should I need it.

After over several hours more of walking I arrive to a tree and a pond. I sigh and walk to the tree and sit down against it to rest. Normally I would not need to do such a thing, but I am still tired from the long sleep.

My eyes slowly flutter closed before I hear a few bubbles from the pond. My eyes snap open and I am to my feet in an instant, my right hand taking my lightsaber from my belt and ready to use. The cause of the bubbles comes out now and I tense, letting the Force flow through me.

I blink a few times at seeing a woman, a rather beautiful one come up from it. Her dark colored hair shines in the moonlight. Her face is perfect and her large eyes land on me. She looks shocked and gasps in surprise then scowls at me.

"How dare you try to sneak up on me!" she growled.

I snort at her. "I have no reason to sneak up on you. If I wanted to you'd be dead."

She glared at me then seemed to relax. I simply watch, she is of no threat to me. Even f she could fight, the Force is very weak with her.

She mutters something and I let the Force stop flowing in me as strongly as before. Then her dialect changes before I know it.

_Odd…I never used the Force to translate anything before…_ I think before letting it flow again.

"…why are you here?" she asked in translation now.

"I am looking for civilization. I am hoping to start a business and sell some ideas that I have."

"What are you doing out here then?" she asked suspiciously.

"I came out here to think. I have been out here for a few years now, training my mind and body, while working on my projects."

She seemed to consider me, and I notice for the first time she is holding a weapon.

Odd…I should have seen her take it out…unless she bathes with one… 

I feel a weak amount of the Force ripple and see her weapon vanish.

Amazing…that could be of use to me in the future…but how does she do it? 

"My name is Xhan Pu. What is yours?"

"Ranma Saotome."

She nodded to me and climbed from the pond, not caring that I can see her naked body.

This is a great sight, watching her wet body glimmer in the moonlight, the nearly perfect curves and almost…yummy looking body. She dresses, slowly, as if she wants to tease me.

_Calm…calm…_ I chant over and over in my head.

"Come. I will take you to my village. From there we can tell you how to get back."

"Thank you. I appreciate your kindness and hospitality." I bow my head slightly to her. _And if you are too friendly…I will make sure you regret it._

Not much shocks me, but this village does slightly. All women and woman superiority is nothing new to me. I slaughtered the Witches of the Force back home, single handedly. But they all fight rather well. It would be a mistake to lower my guard any further.

At the current moment, I am laying in a bed that they offered me. Something doesn't feel right. Like they want me to stay and won't tell me how to reach civilization. I know for a fact that the world is more advanced. What my young memory tells me, it is to be more advanced, with cars and buildings made of steel and glass.

The sunlight of the dawning star of this system gently pours onto me. I turn my head and look over to it. I see the mountains and the clouds mingle with the sunlight. My feelings…shift. I feel like I could stay here this moment. Stay here and not let this end.

I shake my head quickly. Such stupid thoughts! I will not be a Jedi! I will not be weak! I will not let another rule my life! And I won't die for another!

I stretch lazily. I enjoy being lazy when I can afford it. I look up, see a glint and instincts scream for me to move. I do so and see knives embedded into the mattress where I was moments before.

_How could I have not foreseen that?_ I think angrily as I see a young man with long black hair and thick glasses on the ceiling and drop down.

"How dare you foreigner! How dare you steal my beloved Xhan Pu from me?"

"What?" I shout angrily. "Why would I want to steal anything of yours? Let alone any woman from this village? I have better things to do then waste my time on them!"

"How dare you speak so ill of my Xhan Pu! Die!"

I stare with wide eyes as many chains and daggers fly at me with a wave of his arms.

I jump back to avoid the weapons and I bound out the door. I knew I should not have trusted these people! I am getting soft! Well, I will change this!

I take off one side of my lightsaber. I will toy with this fool. I raise the handle before him like a sword, only to have him laugh at me.

"That's it? Your only weapon is that miserable thing? How can a toy defeat me?" He laughs. This event seems to have gotten the entire village on alert. Their weapons are ready and stare at us both. Some sighing in exasperation. Other look on curiously. I notice short old women, the elders, watching intently.

"You will be surprised of what I can do with this toy." I smirk at him.

He only laughs at me and I flip the saber on. The long red blade comes to life in a low hum and he silences.

"What sorcery is this?"

"Magic? No. One of the things I made? Yes. Now fool. For challenging me and trying to kill me. You die." I spin my blade easily then have it facing up in a salute then spin again pointing the blade away from me and towards the ground. "I warn you though…I am not to be taken lightly."

"I will judge that for myself! Die!" he shouts and throws his weapons at me again.

I smirk at his antics. He is so young, so young and stupid. Like I once was.

I spin my blade and cut his meager weapons down to size. He looks on in shock and I hear gasps from the rest of the village. I laugh at him and he gets angrier. I laugh harder as he runs at me and swings.

"The blow of the Swan-Fist!" he shouts.

I see it in slow motion and laugh as it is a strange looking bird with handles. I merely raise my bade and cut it in two. His "weapon" misses me easily. I spin as I lift my right leg and kick him in the face. My sides are starting to hurt from this so-called fight.

"What? How?" he asks in shock.

"Oh please. If that is the best of your tricks, you'd best get on your knees now so I can cut your head off."

"I will never do such a thing!"

"Then you die the hard way. You challenged me to the death and now you will get what you wanted."

He glares at me and flings more of his weapons at me. I decide to let him have his fun and let them wrap around me.

"See, you aren't that great!" he shouts triumphantly.

"Says you." I smile evilly and pull him towards him with my free hand. He looks shocked at my strength and I cut my way free, the blade expertly taking the chains and other nuisances off me, not even grazing my fabric and then as he passes me I cut down hard. It's over kill, but it was fun to kill once again.

He lands with a loud thud and I laugh coldly at what happened. That was so funny to watch his face in sheer terror and shock before I killed him.

One of the elders comes over, hopping on a staff and touches this fool.

"He's dead!" she cries as she tried to lifted him to his feet, but only his upper body goes with her.

The silence around me makes me laugh harder. Many of these "Warriors" flinched at the sight of his remains.

"Now then." I finally manage after I can calm down enough, my face in a twisted smile. "I would like to go to nearest city. I have some plans I would like to sell."

She nods at me numbly as I turn off my saber and place it back on my belt.

Well so far this trip hasn't been dull. I wonder who else will challenge me? 

Four weeks have passed since I was in China. I am now in Japan and currently talking to a committee of one of the world leaders for technology. It is very boring to say the least. These old men don't shut up. They drone on and on, on how to make this speeder plan I gave them. And they drone on how and who to sell it to.

I am getting nowhere with this…I will take matters into my own hands now.

I let the Force flow through me and them.

"Or you could sell it to everybody and make a larger profit. And to have the plans copyrighted and owned by only us, we could make a monopoly. We would be able to buy other companies and soon own more then just this motorbike company of Suzuki. After that there is no limit for I have more then just speeder designs. I have spacecrafts and even cloning designs. Give me control of how to make and sell and I will have this company become the world leader. You will all become very rich too from this."

I see them turn to one another and talk excitedly. Just like the Senate, they are easily corrupted and greedy.

"We agree. Control of the desired fields will be given to you immediately. Your job starts right now."

"Very well." I smile.

All too easy.

Several months have passed since I was given control. As I predicted, everyone has bought speeders and not only have they bought them, but they think very highly of me. This room that views the city far below and even the ocean and eastern horizon is proof. My office is nice and large, very well furnished with very expensive items. Hell, I can live here. My room is connected and I even have a kitchen up here as well as a very large bathroom.

I looked into the backgrounds of this planet's society. Charities are very well known and are seen as highly cared for. If I were to pay charities, I would be even more loved. So, last month, I started my own charities. I pay them loads of money, and everyone loves me for it. But if they knew I made them up and I only paid myself, they would be furious. Why no one will find out. I made sure of it.

"Mr. Saotome."  My secretary calls over the intercom.

"Yes?" I call out; the speakers in the room pick up my voice when she has the button held, and I know she can't listen in if she holds it, for I'd hear her as well.

"You have someone visiting you. Claiming she is your mother."

Mother? Huh? How can that be? How could she know that I am here if she is my mother? I think.

I stand up away from my desk and walk to the center of the room.

"Send her in."

If it is a lie, I will kill her. I think angrily.

Despite how I have acted in the past, and how evil I can be, I have always had a part of the weak light side in me. My mother. Though I don't remember her face or anything else, I would know by the feeling. I still hold her warm loving feeling close to my heart.

The doors open and before I know it I am swallowed in a tight hug.

"What the?" I ask, looking at the somewhat shorter woman.

"Oh Ranma! My son! You're alive! You are alive!" the woman cries as she holds me tighter and I feel it getting harder to breath.

"Air…please…" I manage to force out.

Her weeps are louder then my please and I use the Force to aid my breathing.

After about an hour of her hugging me to death she finally lets go, but only enough to look at me. She is beautiful. Her eyes show the love I use to know. I let the Force flow in her and I feel the love, her feeling is exactly like how I remember it.

"Mom…?" I ask weakly.

"Yes son…" she holds me in a hug again. "I thought you were dead."

"Huh? Who told you that?"

"Your father."

I start to become angry. My father was the one who took me away from my mother. He was the one who nearly killed me more then once for the name of the art.

"And where is he?"

"At a friends house. He made a promise before you were born."

"What promise?"

She shrugged into the hug.

"I am not too sure my self…" she held me tighter. "Oh son…how I have missed you."

I stare at her neck, her smooth and soft skin. I wrap my arms around her and hug her close to me.

Years of pain, years of suffering, years of torment…all could have been avoided if I stayed with my mother…I could have been happy. An old saying comes to mind.

Fear leads to anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering.

"What?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I blink.

"What did you say dear? Why are you feeling that way?"

I said that aloud? I must be a wreck…

"Don't worry about it mom…"

"No! I will! You are my son! And I love you dearly! I won't let anything hurt you!"

I hold her tighter to me. This can't be real. No one is this loving…no one cares for another this much…this is a dream, a terrible and cruel dream.

"Oh Ranma…dear…I won't let you go. I promise." She kissed my forehead and I could not take it anymore. I began to cry. The entire time I felt her rock me.  Felt her hold me close and protectively.

I feel the Force start to leave me. But I don't care. I am with my mother. I am finally with my mother.

I walk with my mother down the streets of Nerima. When I awoke this morning, I felt like I was being played for a fool. But when I saw my mother at my side, and that she was real, I broke down again. A mighty Sith…possibly the next Great Dark Lord of the Sith…breaking down like a little baby and crying. After a great meal she cooked me, which she insisted, she took my hand and lead me out of the building and down the streets as we talked. I told her about all that happened in China. She seemed sympathetic and promised me she will never let me go or let anything bad happen to me again. Though I had to lie to my mother so she would not suspect anything of me. I do not want her to hate me. And she would think I am crazy if I told her about where I truly was.

"So mom where are we going?" I asked her.

"To a friend of the family. Your father said that it is important. A matter of honor…so I am brining you with me to find out what promise he made. Personally I think it was something stupid."

I can't help but smile. She agrees with me that my father is a fool.

After a bit of walking and taking in the almost…familiar sights, we come to a house. On the side reads: Tendo Training Dojo.

"Training?" I ask.

"Martial Arts dear. Don't worry. You don't have to do that if you don't want to."

"I have no intention to." I say coldly, I still do martial arts, it has helped with my saber skills without end, but I will not change my style now. I am a Sith and I am proud to be one.

"Oh son…give this a chance. If its something stupid, I will leave it up to you to decide what should be done and followed through with."

I glance at her briefly. This could all be a trick…all to lower my defenses. But when I see the love in her eyes, my cold demeanor melts.

"Alright…I will give this a chance."

She smiled at me and squeezed my hand. She then led me to the front door.

"Besides. If its nothing, you could always get some friends. The sisters and their cousin are very sweet girls."

"Yeah, yeah." I mutter as my mother knocks on the door.

After a few moments the door opened. A young woman with long brown hair, with an air of kindness answered the door.

"Yes? May I help you? Oh! Auntie Saotome!"

She makes me sick to my stomach… I thought.

"Hello Kasumi! Is your father and my husband here?"

"Why yes. Please. Do come in."

I followed my mother in and slipped off my shoes. I personally hate this custom, but if I want to hide, I must act like the locals. I am also too lazy to do this every time I enter a house.

I stretch my senses out. The air feels…feminine. Not just feminine but much of the Dark Side…much anger and hatred. But for what? Why is there such hatred? And who is it directed at? If it is directed towards me…well…no promises they will be able to dethrone me. Why do I feel this way? Who knows, but I know that some one here is strong with the Force, stronger then Skywalker and Kypp. I could use this to my advantage. And being of no Jedi training…I won't lose this apprentice to the weak light side. I won't repeat my mistakes. And I swear I wont let anyone defy me.

"Please sit." A voice breaks my thoughts.

"Huh?" I blink a few times and see my mother smiling and gesturing to the low table before her as well as to her side, so I can take my place.

I sit beside my mother and feel eyes upon me. I look up to see four young girls and two older men. One girl is the one that greeted us, Kasumi. The other three I have no idea who is who, for I just met them.

"So Genma what is this about?" my mother asks before I look at him. Wearing a gi and cloth over his head, glasses that connect around his ears. The same as I remember, the same oaf that I will kill eventually. It is because of him I have suffered. Because of him I lost my mother.

"Mmm…indeed. Honey, do you remember what I told you before we had our son?"

I looked at my mother for an answer. She looks a bit confused, but other then that like normal.

"Not really…do you mean about the engagement?"

"Engagement?" I ask. What the hell is going on?

"I do." My filth of flesh father nods. "It is now time to fulfill the pledge of honor made long ago."

"Wait a second. Are you saying that the Ranma Saotome is your son? The one who made the hover bike design and even has the company looking into speeder cars?" the girl with brown bowl cut hair asked.

"You seem to know a lot about me." I say, looking into her eyes.

Hmm…she's dark and crafty…she wont let anything be in control of her. She has much sorrow…perfect for corruption. Nice face and body always a plus…but she's very weak in the Force…she would make a terrible Sith…she wont do. I think to myself with an inward smirk when I consider her looks.

"You mean he's a boy?" the girl with long bluish black hair snaps, glaring at me for all she's worth.

"Yes I'm a boy." I glare colder at her, to the point she flinches and turns away and hmphed with self-superiority.

Much anger in her…perfect for a Sith…very perfect…but she has no Force talents at all. If anything she would make a good scapegoat. She isn't that great to look at either. I scowl at her openly. She is not worth my time. If she is not careful I will kill her and laugh after I feed her ashes to a Coralpal from the Infernous system.

"Now, now. No need for fighting. This should be a happy event." The girl with bright red hair and bright blue eyes says. "You should be happy one of you will get married."

"Ranko that does not exclude you." The girl that I already hate snaps.

"Akane, what is your problem?" the girl with a bowl shape haircut snaps.

"I am not out for money or a boy, Nabiki." Akane glares then harder at me. "He is just a pervert."

My right eye twitches a bit. She just insulted me…I did nothing wrong. Oh she's going to suffer for this.

"Children, stop, please!" My mother steps into this argument.

"So Ranma." Ranko asks.

"Yes?" I look at her.

Hmm…she is neither light nor dark…interesting. Very interesting. I would say that by how she moves, she's a fighter. I judge her carefully. Nice looking face and body…very nice…and she's strong with the Force…so she is the one I have sensed. I wonder if she knows of the gift she was given.

"Is it true you made that speeder design? It looks neat to ride."

"Yes I am the one who made the design. Why?"

"Well I would like to ride one some time…" she blushed and looked down.

Wow she is cute. What am I thinking? I must focus! I won't let looks blind me again! Ever!

"Well, then I'll give you a ride on one sometime." I offer without thinking.

"Really?" she beamed at me.

"Yes."

I am being too nice…what is wrong with me?

I shake my head mentally then look at the other man with black hair and a black mustache. He is silent, yet looks as though he's trying to remain calm with all he has.

I turn to the sack of filth.

"So what is this about an engagement?"

"Yes. You are to marry one of the Tendo girls by a matter of honor."

I can't help but snort.

"After what you did to me you expect me to just go along with what you say? I don't even practice Anything Goes old man."

He physically winced but became angry.

"You will do it boy! It is a matter of honor! What are you? Some whiney little girl who is afraid of honor? Or would you prefer to marry a man-"

The moment he says man, I get so enraged that I can't control myself. I push my right hand at him and push him so hard with the Force that the clothes and hair of the others wave violent for a moment. I glare at him coldly as I stand up and jump over to him. I kick him hard in the stomach then gesture my hand like I am strangling him. He begins to try and take breath in and his face turns red.

"Don't you ever insult me like that! I had enough of that before you left me to die! Before you did not even come back to try and save me! You were worried about your own damn skin! All you cared for was your fat belly! All you wanted was to have me steal for you and make you fat and lazy while making me suffer! I hate you old man!" I shout as he lifts off the floor, clutching his neck.

"Ranma!" my mother's voice pierces my anger quickly and I look at her. She is pale and shaking but she is already at my side, gripping my shoulder. "What are you doing Ranma? You're killing your father!"

"Like I care?" I snap at her. "He left me to die! And after he threw me into that pit of cats, he did it over and over! Not once caring about me! All so he could prosper from me! I was nothing but a bartering chip to him! I was nothing but a meal ticket!"

"Even so son you shouldn't kill him!" she pleads with me.

I see her tears and I wince. I glare at my old man. I drop him at once then turn and glare at him. He is coughing violently as he gets breath back.

"I have no need to practice your pathetic art old man. I am much stronger than you or even the one who taught you. You shall not challenge me ever. Be glad mother was here. For you robbed me of her once, and I will not let you do it again." I walk to the front door and slip my shoes on then jump up to the roof.

That lousy old man! After what he did he thinks he can still push me around? After all he did he thinks he still owns me! I will make him pay next time! Even if my mother is there!

I pace back and forth, letting the Force flow from me easily.

"God damn old man! He thinks he is right all the time! Always have! And left me to die! I hate him! I hate him so much!" I shout as the roof tiles begin to heat up under my feet. 

"I want him dead! I want him to twitch! I want him to suffer like he made me! I hate him!" I breathe harder and much more raggedly; my chest hurts from the breathing but I don't care. 

"God damn old man! I fucking hate you! I want you dead! I want your fucking head on a pike! I will show all who try to cross me! I hate you!" By now the Force is so dark that I crackle with power as I pace back and forth. A few loose tiles float free and hover. 

"Fucking old man! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I scream loudly as the air around me ripples like a heat mirage. My eyes tingle and I know that I am doing part of my deadliest attack. I could simply stare at anything organic start to melt it with intense heat. This takes much anger from me and right now I am at that point to do it. I have only done it twice before.

I pace slowly, the tile around my shoes, melting from the heat. I see those few that float spin quickly before shattering into dust.

This is the Force. The true Force. Not a shield to defend the weak. But is really a weapon for the powerful. I relish this feeling, the power, the anger, the hatred I have. I hate him! I hate him so much, that feelings and words can't describe my hatred! I will relish the fact I will make him scream and twitch! Begging for death! Begging to make the hurting stop!

I don't know how long but after I manage to calm down, I notice the sky is dark, the moon is high in the sky.

"Ranma?" a voice calls from my side.

I stop pacing and look to the source. It is Ranko.

"What?" I ask coldly.

"Are all the things you said true…?" she asked me, coming over a bit.

"What? Throwing me into a pit of cats over and over again? Or how he would make me do insane things to get better in the art?" I snap.

She looked down meekly then up at me with sorrow in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…so it is true?"

"What do you mean?" I glare at her then to the moon.

"After you left, your mother made him talk. She took her katana out and made him tell everything. Your mother was tempted to kill him on the spot." I felt a pair of small, gentle arms go around me in an embrace.

By instinct I tense, my hand going to my lightsaber. I manage to avoid the entire instinct and I relax a bit.

"I'm sorry Ranma…no one should have to go through what you did."

I turn my head to look at her with the corner of my eye. Her head is against my back, between my shoulder blades. I can feel her rather large breasts against my lower back. Her movements speak of sorrow and a desire to protect…and a thirst to prove herself to someone.

"He had that pain coming…I could have done worse…" I mutter and look to the moon.

I could have had my revenge like I wanted…I could have had his head…but my mother…stopped me…a Sith…with a few words and a simple touch…

"You can lean on me Ranma…" she whispers. "I'm a big girl."

I look back at her quickly and let the Force flow through her. Her emotions are genuine. They are real and that thirst to prove herself is stronger then ever. I inhale deeply, which makes me smell her scent. It makes me feel calm…relaxed and safe. Like I feel around my mother. I look back at her and struggle for a reason to push her away and kill her for touching me…but nothing comes…

"Lean on me…I can hold you fine." She whispers.

Eventually I give up my internal struggle and lean against her. Her arms hold me tighter. I feel so tired. For once…the Force has drained me of energy…what is happening to me? Why am I being so weak and soft? My eyes close before I realize what has happened. And I fall to a dreamless sleep.

In the early morning I was called away from the house to an emergency meeting. Apparently someone thought they could buy us out, so that is what this meeting is about.

"And so if you join us you will get full membership as well as the chance to keep your name." The fat man said.

I glared at him a bit. He's fat, has greasy black hair, and obviously uses cheap colognes to try and hide his stench. I hate him already.

"We will not join." I simply say.

"Why not? We are offering all sorts of benefits-"

"To you!" I snap cutting him off. "We are doing fine on our own now and should you even try to steal our designs you will lose your company; we have the name of any type of speeder or speeder bike in our name. And if I remember correctly, we own at least ninety percent of your supplies for your vehicles. If you want us to stop supplying them and you think you can handle it on your own then you will leave this moment. If not you will join us and we get full name rights and entitlements. All we will pay is three billion U.S. dollars. Nothing more. If you do not like that idea then we will stop all supplies to you and give to your competitors who I am sure would love to get their hands on more resources."

The fat man shifts, sweating bullets and turning red in the face. I wonder how he can live with all that fat…I know I'd use my lightsaber and hack it off myself. I will toy with this fat…thing. I let the Force flow through me and I look at him.

"Or…I could just release the new plans for the speeder car…I was planning to let people get use to the bikes first, but if you want I can even make you go out of business and either way, you loose."

"Alright! We will accept."

"Good." I smile and reach down to my briefcase and open it up and pull out papers. "I want you to sign these. They are the legal rights that you agree to be bought out."

The fat man fidgets as he looks them over, signing. I smirk then press a button.

"Miss Teni."

"Yes sir?" my secretary asks.

"Tell the factory to start the production of the Speeder cars and the hover wheel chairs for the disabled. I think that it is about time to start them."

"Yes sir. Would you like the plans started today or tomorrow? The factories in Japan and North America need your signed OK about it."

"I will sign as soon as I leave. Please get the forms ready."

"Yes sir."

I smirk evilly at the fat man.

"Thank you for signing over, now I know that we have no competition anymore. Have a security guard escort you out." I stand up and walk out briskly, leaving my suit case on purpose. I want to test this fat fool.

In the hall next to the secretary I look over to the monitor and see him searching the briefcase.

"Thought so…tell my connections in the Japanese Mafia and the Triad to take out this guy and his family."

My secretary smirks at me. "Yes sir."

Several more weeks have passed since I "bought" Ford and Mazda. There is almost no competition anymore. One of the most surprising turn-abouts is Ranko. Something about the girl makes me want to protect her, another part of me wants to kill her, and the last part wants to train her, break her will and make her mine.

When she needs help, I find myself offering the help, with no catches. When she is upset and sad, I find myself holding her close for comfort. I know something is wrong with me, but what it is I am not sure. I also find myself seeking her comfort. It's strange. All my life, I have been a pawn to another, now I find out that I am needed, not as a toy or tool, but as a companion…a friend…a lover. I find myself liking the attention and affection as well.

"Ranma." A voice snaps me from m thoughts.

"Huh?" I ask, looking behind me. It is Nabiki. Probably going to try and worm her way into my company and reap the benefits again.

"Your mother left for China with your father for awhile. She said that her house is your till she returns."

"Oh?" I ask looking back at her. "No catches this time Nabiki? I figured you would try again to get inside the company."

"Ranma. I'm hurt." She pouts and frowns, faking emotional pain.

"Sure you are." I grin. "Well ok. I don't mind watching over the house. Better then a tower. Did she say when she would be back?"

"No. Just that she want you and Ranko to continue getting along."

I roll my eyes. That's my mother for you.

"We will, we will."

I might as well be nice now, it isn't so bad being kind every now and then.

"I have a meeting next week at nine A.M. It is with the U.S. company known as NASA. I have showed them some plans as to ships that would not require as much fuel to get off the planet and into space, as well as a hyper drive plan. If you want, you can join and put any word in about it."

Now this is amusing, watching her face turned shocked then excited. She is like a kid in a candy store right now.

"Really?"

"Yes. Of course, it is during school, so you will have to skip school that day if you want to come. Let's see how good you do at negotiating. If you do well, then I will consider making you a member on the board of directors for the company. How about that?"

"Oh thank you!" she smiles and runs to me and hugs me tight.

I am shocked to say the least. She has never showed me any type of gratitude since I came here. But this isn't so bad.

"Ok, ok." I smile and push her back. "Can you find Ranko for me? I'd like to talk to her about our next date."

"Always the player, aren't you Ranma?"

I smirk for my answer.

"So what is it you wanted to show me Ranma?" Ranko asked me as she entered the dojo.

"Well, I will be blunt and to the point. Do you know what talents you have?"

"What is that to mean?" she snapped at me. "Are you saying I have no skills in fighting?"

"No. Not at all. But you do remember what I did to my…father, correct?"

I smirk inwardly at seeing her shiver.

"How can I forget? You were choking him without touching him. Not to mention I saw you venting your frustration on the roof…which did nothing to you."

"Oh shut up…"

"But yes. I do remember. Why do you want to know?"

"I was wondering if you would like to be taught in the ways of the Force."

"The Force?" she asks.

Of course she wouldn't know. Great…I hate explaining this…sensation. What it is and what it can do.

"The Force is felt in all things. Living or not. I can feel it in me, in you, in the ground. In the floor, the walls, yes, even the very air between us. It binds the universe together, creating a woven force of life. It is very powerful and is much more then any crude matter that we have on our bodies. Your skills are very good from what I have seen. But the Force is stronger. It can be a weapon, or it can be a shield to defend yourself and others. Life creates it. Makes it grow. And of all my allies I have ever had, the Force is the only ally I know that will not betray me."

Well, the hardest part is over with. Now to try and teach her.

"How is this…Force, used?"

"Hmm…well. One way is through your darker emotions. The Dark Side of the Force. The other is through your more positive emotions, the Light Side of the Force."

"Show me."

I smile at her, showing I am glad she wants to learn. I could make use of this, but part of me doesn't want to teach her the Dark Side…so I won't.

"Ok. Stand up." I say as I stand myself.

"Ok. Now what?" she asks as she stands.

"Stretch out with your feelings."

"How?"

"Take your emotions, set them forward, backwards, left, right. In all directions. And trust them. Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust those. Your ears as well. You will feel the tingle of the Force talking to you."

"You mean it controls my actions?" she asks, closing her eyes and straining her senses.

"Partially, but you mostly control it. Relax your body and your mind. You are trying to force a stream of water to turn into a river. You can't do that. Let your mind and your body be one. Let your emotions guide you."

After a bit of waiting I see she relaxes greatly. Her eyes closed. I decided to test her. I make a light open hand strike to her face without a sound. Her left hand blurs up and deflects the attack. This action makes her open her eyes wide and step back.

"I saw your hand! I saw it in my head!"

"You are just learning the ways of the Force. In time, should you want to learn from me, you will do more then just see an attack. You will see the future, the past, old friends, long gone."

"What about fighting?"

"I will teach you in the air of saber fighting. It is by far the deadliest form of attack and defense."

"Show me."

"You're very eager to learn. I like that." I smile at her and move to the middle of the dojo. "Ok. Stay back. This is a weapon that can kill you instantly."

Her eyes show her awe when I turn one side of my blade on. The crimson light drawing her attention; like a moth to the flame. I will give her a show too. One of the best she has ever seen.

**Hello son,**

**China is so beautiful! I am with your father now in Hong Kong. By the time this letter gets to you, we will be heading for the mountains to some temples and see how the monks live for a bit. This is a nice change of pace. Busy one moment then nice and calm the next! Well son, we are heading out and I will write to you in a few weeks when we get to the temple.**

**I love you always,**

**Mom**

I smile at the postcard she sent me. In a few months, I will have been back home for a full year. So much has changed since then, me most of all. And surprisingly, I find it harder and harder to use the Dark Side…and easier and easier to use the Light Side…

If this is the way a Light Sider user uses the Force and lives…it isn't that bad. I had begun to teach Ranko in the ways of the Force, and she is learning quickly. I won't teach her of the Dark Side…of how to use it. I don't want to lose her as she is.

I look outside to the ocean from my private island home on one of the many islands that satellite cannot pick up. The company was more then happy to pay for this and support me because of all I have done. I am here with Ranko, only Ranko. In the past, I would have taken advantage of such moments to calm my primal lust drives, but when I'm around Ranko, just seeing her, makes me satisfied.

"Ranma! Dinner!"

I can't help but get up and run to the kitchen. I love her cooking nearly as much as I love her. And that is saying something.

I sit down when she giggles.

"Fooled you!" she smiles at me.

"Hey!" I pout as cute as I can. I love to see her demeanor melt.

"Ok…ok…I will go get it." She rolls her eyes and walks to the stove.

I grin at my victory.

"Did the mail come today?" I ask as I watch her rear when she walks then look to her face when she turns around, I'm not that dumb.

"No, why?"

"I am expecting another letter from my mother today. Or soon anyway."

"That's right! She's in China! Lucky woman!"

"It is nothing special."

"Why not?" Ranko asks me while carrying the food over to the table and grins at the amount. "For my loving husband."

I cannot help but blush. I love her dearly, I don't know what I would do if I lost her or my mother.

"Calm down sparky." She walks behind me and rubs my head. "We are not to be married for another few weeks."

"Sorry, but the idea of being married to you is…enjoyable."

"I'm glad. What do you think of Ranko Saotome?"

"Funny." I mutter as I pop some of the food into my mouth, barbequed steak that is seasoned just right to make my mouth water, and its cooked perfectly and is juicy. I don't get to enjoy the flavor long because she hits me on the head.

"Last time I cook for you!"

I swallow the food, and look up at her. "I'm sorry." I look at her pleadingly. "I can't cook! You know I can't! Or I would so you didn't have to do it all the time!"

"I don't mind cooking honey." She kissed my forehead.

"Sure? I don't want to overwhelm you."

"I am fine. Look, let's have dinner, then you can read a story to me by the fireplace tonight.

I groan. I hate reading stories to her, because they are all sappy. At first she didn't care for them in the slightest. But now, she just wants to compare us to them…that alone is hell!

"Fine, then I won't cook for you anymore."

"Then I wont kiss you anymore!" I counter.

Bingo!

"Ok! Ok!" she blushes and holds me tighter. "You don't have to. You win."

"What is that? Two hundred and forty to thirteen?"

"Shut up."

"So…this your first time…?" Ranko asks me shyly, sitting before me completely nude.

I thought I told her…

"No…though my first time was…forced upon me."

"I'm sorry…" she whispers and holds me.

"She was my former master…as soon as I came to age she used me. She took advantage of my innocents and had a blade to my neck…" I say coldly. The memory of that woman makes me angry and sad.

My emotions of the darker side of my soul are derailed when I feel a soft kiss on my lips. My eyes sting and I can't stop the tears from leaving.

"I will take care of you Ranma. I don't mind that I am not your first. As long as I am with you, I am happy."

I look upon her face with blurred vision. She wipes away my tears and smiles softly at me.

"I love you Ranma. Nothing will take me away from you. Ever."

I feel her nuzzle her nude body against mine. Her hands gently holding my cheeks as she kisses my neck repeatedly.

"Ranma…nothing will ever happen. I swear it. I know you told me that your past hurt. That it hurt you too much to tell me what happened. But I still want to know. I want to share your pain so that I may see you happy all the time. Not just when I am holding you. I love holding you but I cannot always hold you."

This is my honeymoon and I feel dark and gloomy…and not because this was forced upon me with a shotgun to the back of my head. Damn my past! And damn all those who hurt me!

"Come on Ranma." She kissed my jaw then neck. "Show me what you know?"

I shake my head to clear my emotions. This should be a happy moment, one where I should be bonding because of love.

"And if I do not know much?" I ask her, pushing her gently to the bed, my hands on her breasts.

She smirks at me for her answer.

"Then we can teach each other." Her eyes flutter closed as I tease her a bit.

I wonder what this would be like with love behind both ends. Well there is only one way to find out.

I lean down on top of her gently, my lips to her neck.

"I love you Ranko."

"I love you too, Ranma."

**Hello my manly son!**

I raise my brow at this.

**How is being married? I am so sorry I could not make it back in time! I wanted to see you on the alter, making your pledge! But at least you can give me grandchildren now!**

I'm getting scared. I shiver at a very bad feeling.

**I will be home in time though for you to gently hand me a grandchild to hold! I look forward to it! We are in the Bayankala mountain range in the Qinghai province in China. This place is so beautiful! I wish you could see this place! Currently we are at a tribe of Amazon Women! It is fun here! And just between you and me it is a bit fun to boss my husband around and get away with it!**

You do that anyway mom…

**By the time this letter gets to you we should be heading home. I hope to see my son and new daughter-in-law soon! I love you both! And tell your new wife that I want my grandkids in her womb when I get there!**

"She's joking right?" I ask the postcard.

**I love you always my son!**

**Mom**

"Ranko!" I call out to her. She isn't that far, so I know she is someplace on this island.

After a few moments she comes in.

"Yes dear?"

I hold the card out for her.

"Read."

She looks at me curiously then sits in my lap and reads it over.

"What?" she shouts, turning as red as her hair.

I rub my fingers in my ears to try and stop the ringing.

"Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Pregnant."

She hops off my lap and hurries to the kitchen, muttering, "Must clean! Must clean!"

Oh no…a kid…? But…why? I mean…no…this can't be! I follow her quickly.

"Ranko…are you?" I ask desperately.

"Must clean! Must clean!"

I whimper. I can't have kids! I am not ready for them! I must know if she is lying!

I take her shoulders and shake her.

"Ranko please tell me!"

She looks away from me, blushing still then at me meekly.

"Yes…and…and the Force tells me it is twins…"

That is all I hear before darkness takes over and I don't remember anything else.

I sigh when I wake up the next morning. Kids. Joy…well. At least I can be a daddy and not be as bad as my horrible father.

"I don't feel so good…I think I'm gonna-!" Ranko says before dashing out of bed and throwing up in the bathroom.

I hit my head over and over against the lamppost on my side of the bed.

"I'm too young…I don't know the first thing of being a father!" I say and hear my wife throw up again. "I'm SO glad I am not a woman!"

After awhile, she manages to come back out, looking like hell.

"Are you ok honey?" I ask her.

She gives me a look that says if I say a thing like that again, she will remove what makes me a man.

"Ok, never mind!" I say and look away.

I watch my wife as she walks around the house to keep her figure best she can, she is six months pregnant, and time flies. I am looking forward now to these kids. I can tell they are strong like me and their mother in the Force. As happy as I am for her and myself, I am getting worried. Recently, I have been having bad dreams about my mother. She hasn't been home in since the last postcard. That was six months ago. I am taken from my worry as Ranko leans against me with a sultry look as she leans up to kiss me.

"Mmm…you look yummy…" her sultry look turns to one of anger and hatred and pushes me hard against the wall. "Stay away from me! It is your entire fault I am like this! You are the reason I lost my nice figure and my looks! You're the one that made me fat!"

I don't get time to say a thing because she leans against my shoulder and cries.

"I'm sorry honey! I should not be mad at you! I am glad we are having kids! But it isn't like you care!" she cries and runs off sobbing.

I stand there, blinking slowly a few times.

"That was new…gee…aren't hormones fun?"

"Shut the hell up!" she shouts from the other room.

She heard me? I have a BAD feeling about this…

I lean my head against my hand, these meetings are so boring now. NASA insists I hand over the plans for the hyperdrive unit designs. I will make them wait so I can monopolize it as well, as long as I have the space, I can own a nice colony in space and let it be for just me and Ranko and our two kids on the way. A boy and a girl.

I feel my head tilting before a beep and I sit up fast. I look down and take off my cell phone, I have a bad feeling, because I know Ranko or her family won't call unless it's an emergency.

"Hello? What's wrong?" I ask.

"RANMA! RANKO IS GOING INTO LABOR!!" Soun yells into the phone and I am forced to move it as far as I can from my ear. Damn he's loud…hey wait…

"What? She's going into labor? Now? What hospital are you going to?" I demand as I get up and run out of the meeting and to the stairs.

"THE NERIMA HOSIPITAL!! WE JUST GOT HERE!!"

Damn he's loud…

"Ok! I am on my way!" I turn off the phone and jump down the stairs with skilled ease. I get to the parking lot and hop on my speeder, turn it on and zoom out of the building at full speed. I let the Force flow through me and I weave in and out of traffic, to the hospital, I even have a few police behind me, but I don't care! I need to get there fast!

After a fun chase, I run into the hospital and the police don't bother anymore knowing I have some reason to do what I did, but a few follow because they must. I run to the nurse at the desk. I am so excited that I speak what my wife is giving off through the Force.

"I'MHAVINGABABY!!WHERETHEHELLDOIGOTODOTHAT?!?!"

She looks at me oddly.

"And you are…?"

"RANMASAOTOME!!WHEREISMYWIFECAUSEI'MGOINGTOHAVEABABY!!" 

She looks at me even more oddly.

"Can you please slow down sir?" she asks me.

"WHERE IS MY WIFE RANKO SAOTOME?!?!"

"Oh." She checks the computer at agonizingly slow speed. "She's in room 451 on the forth fl-"

That is all I hear before I run as fast as I can to the stairs and jump up them as fast as I can with the Force.

When I get to the room after an eternity, I see my uncle-in-law holding Ranko's hand and crying like a baby, nothing new.

I run over and shove him aside so hard he flies into the wall and dents it. I take her hand and I can't help but shout because of my panic.

"I'MGOIGNTOHAVEABABY!!AMIOK!?!?"

Ranko, looking like hell as it is from the pain, looks at me so oddly that she looks like someone else.

"I'm fine honey…OH OW!!!!" she shouts before pain surges through me so hard I nearly black out as I gasp in agony. I fall to the floor and start crying in pure anguish, it is that bad. "OH IT HURTS!! I LOVE YOU RANMA!!"

I only manage to let out a croak of agony then I see the cause of it is her hand is crushing mine.

"Ok Mrs. Saotome! Are you ready for some pain killers?" the doctor says, coming in.

"Yes! Please!" she begs.

I manage to get to my knees and look at her and the doctor.

"I thought you wanted to do this naturally honey."

Big mistake…very big.

The look she is giving me right now is making me want to run away and rock back and forth in a corner till the danger passes.

I look to the doctor.

"Fucking bomb her doc!"

"Thank you ho-OWWWWW!!"

I hear a crunch of breaking bone as I let out a high-pitched scream and fall down hard.

After what seemed like hell on earth-she didn't let go of my hand-I am leaning against her as she has tears still streaming down her eyes, and sweating like she just ran ten times around the planet in a sprint non-stop. I can understand why too. But the kids are cleaned up and leaning against my wife as she is panting still.

My hand feels like hell. But I don't mind. I see my children. My son is the oldest by five minutes. No clue if that is good, but I am glad all three are alive and healthy.

"I love you Ranma." Ranko smiles at me.

"I love you too Ranko." I smile and look at my children.

I'm a father…normally, in the past, when I was a Sith, I would not want this, only for an heir, nothing more. But now I want my children because I love my wife and them and look forward to it. Being a father and a loving husband, I can do better then my horrible father. I know I will.

"I'm sorry about your hand…" she says tiredly.

"It's ok dear. I can heal it."

"Good…" She smiles and leans her head against mine, holding our twins closer to her.

For once, my life is going well.

I pace back and forth as Ranko breast-feeds our kids. I can feel her worried look on me.

"Honey…"

"No Ranko. I won't calm down. Something isn't right. I have been plagued with bad dreams since mother stopped writing to me and I am worried. The Force tells me it is something bad."

"Honey…look. If you want, we can go visit China to check up on her."

"We?" I ask looking at her. "Oh no. You need to stay with our kids!"

"If anything happened to you mother, you know as well as I do she would die happy, holding our kids."

Damn my wife…she is right. That isn't good. It could be why it seems like my mother has held on for so long when she should have died. To see me again and then hold her grandchildren like she wants.

I inhale deeply and consider this. Ranko is still recovering from the delivery.

"Honey, I can still use a lightsaber like I use to and I can move fine. We just can't have sex for awhile."

"That isn't what bothers me. You are still recovering in general. The last thing I want is to see you or them in any danger."

"I will be ok. The last thing I will let happen is letting you or our kids die on me. And don't argue with me. You know that I will just follow you anyway."

I frown at her. She is right of course. She has a large heart. She cares for me and wants to see me happy. She knows I won't be as long as my mother is possibly hurt or dying.

"OK...we leave soon. Get ready." I say and walk to the speeder car that is large enough to fit two speeder bikes in the back and has enough power to cross the sea to get there. This is a special model as well. This could be used as a boat with the press of a button, something Ranko designed, and could even go down several miles to the bottom, another of her designs, the material used in it is something I showed the company to make. It was great for our honeymoon and when we wanted to see the bottom of the ocean around coral reef. So it's no problem getting to China, at all. Now to stand the long drive…

The Force guides me to the same village I was at over a year before. I stop the car and turn off the engine. The car gently and softly lands on the ground and I open the hatch and walk out. I would let Ranko out, but I feel the presence of my father and I go straight to him. I want answers. And I want them now.

I come to a hut and see the guards look at me.

I gesture them aside with my fingers and they move away, the Force is a great trick. I walk in and see my father under the care of a local healer.

"There you are old man!" I scowl as I walk over and lift him up by his shirt. He winces in pain. "What the hell is going on?"

"Please! Let him go! He is badly injured! He is missing his leg!"

"What?" I ask and look down and see his right leg missing. "What the hell?" How did I miss that?

"I believe I can explain…Ranma." One of the elders says behind me. I turn and look at her.

"Been awhile."

"It has…come. We may not have much time. I will explain what I can."

I sit at a table. It is early evening; my kids are asleep, thankfully. Ranko is beside me and the elder is before us.

"And that is what happened."

"So you found my father and mother together after they did a bit of sight seeing?"

"Yes. And the Musk attacked them. Your father tried what he could to defend her, but was overwhelmed. Your mother was taken and who knows what they have done to her. Usually mate with the female, get kids, then kill the forced mother. They are like animals. Literally. They are poorly trained, but are powerful ki users. Your father would still be trying to save your mother, but he passed out because of a loss of blood. He is slowly recovering."

"How long ago did this happen?" I ask.

"Six months or so."

I look out the window and sigh. My feelings tell me they are lying to me some how but I cannot be sure of it. I feel Ranko place her hand on mine and hold mine close.

I stand up and remove my hand from hers.

"Ranma?" she asks me.

"Where are you going young man?"

I look at the old woman.

"To find my mother."

"I doubt you could do anything. We would but we cannot risk the chance at war. They outnumber us two to one."

"Then I will do it." I said and turn to walk out and hear her mutter.

"You won't beat their prince…"

Outside I walk to the car and open the trunk and remove my speeder bike. I move it to the side of the car and lean in. I will need to wear black to blend in better. I won't use the Force that much. I should save it for my mother if I can…I know I can save her.

I change inside the car, I have a long black cape behind me…the same as my Sith clothes…but I am no Sith anymore. Nor a Jedi. I come out of the car and am greeted by a kiss.

I look at my wife and pull back.

"I am sorry love, but I must go."

"I know…be careful. The Force is your ally, I know you can do this."

"Yeah…me too." I move way from her and look at her. "I won't be gone long. I will be back by midnight if I can. Keep an eye on our kids."

"I will."

I walk to the bike and get on it, turning it on. The high-pitched noise filling the air, and then I am off. I will find my mother. Nothing will stop me.

Ok. This chapter is done. Sorry if it seems a bit confusing in places, I will explain things much better next chapter, then in chapter 4, is where the fun starts. I will also explain how Ranma got to the past and that galaxy where Jedi exist. Soon will be his vision of the Sith Empire. You might wonder how he will go back down the dark side. Let's just say…he has to loose it all before he falls. And Ranma is as powerful as I make him. Many others were stronger then the Skywalker line, but that is past. You don't like it, go slam your head in a door, cause it is what I do when I don't like something, mostly dealing with Akane (yes I hate her with a passion).

Big thanks to Black Dragon, (the guy is funny as hell in his pre-reads) and to DarkJackel who told me all I wanted to know about the Sith. And to all the others who were actually bold enough to email me! They get a place in the story in later chapters.

Cya around!

Archangel of Strife


	3. Chapter 2

I shouldn't have to tell you the disclaimer…you should know it already. But if your dumb enough to think you'd gain something from suing me, I will gain something, a good laugh, for you'd loose more then you'd gain. Ranma and Star Wars aren't mine, just borrowing the characters and story to make up this story for fun.

I rev the speeder bike hard. The scenery flies past me, creating a confusing image, for my mind is clouded. My feelings are strong…the same as the Dark Side. I have tried to use the Light Side and I cannot. I am forever a Sith.

I let the Force flow through me, guiding me. I feel a pull to the west and I turn the bike hard and narrowly avoid a tree.

_I will find you mom! I won't let you be taken away from me again! I refuse it!_ I scowl as I see a small village on a mountain. I look up and use the Force, it isn't so small, it is just far away.

_And I will kill them if they hurt you!_

I rev the bike as hard as I can. I will save my mother.

The sun is down and I see the village. The village has a wall around it, and here, the Force feels…twisted. It feels strange and warped, like there are things not meant to be.

I look around to my surroundings. There is a steep drop before me and I see guards are down there, but they look different. They look like a cross between animal and man. I let the Force flow through me once again, then direct it towards them. I shiver at the strange feeling.

Whatever they are, they are more animal than human…abominations… 

I squat quietly and take in the scenery. The mountains easily cover this place, leaving only one entrance and exit that is well guarded. An old wall surrounds the old oriental style buildings. They are both old fashioned, good for old world, but nothing compared to modern. Torchlights dot the wall and guard towers. The occasional fire burns, revealing either food being cooked, or a sense of light. The largest building is an old world oriental style castle, which towers over the rest.

_Where are you mom…? I must find you…I need you._ I think towards her, my face turns from emotionless to sad. This look on my face, partially hurts, for I am not used to being sad. Anger and hateful I am, but being sad is a different story.

I force the Force out again, this time scanning the village with it. The palace is full of the strange people, but my mother is not there. I scan the rest of the village, my hopes dropping with each moment.

I am about to give up from pure sorrow; my heart aches physically like a cold hand grips it. My doubt clouds my judgment and I nearly miss completely in my search.

"Mom…hang on! I'm coming!" I drop down from the cliff, and use the Force to hide me from the constant patrolling guards.

After several moments, I come to the wall, it is quite tall, but nothing I can't jump over. I look around to make sure the coast is clear. I leap easily over the wall and land without a noise. I now run to the small hut where my mother is.

At the hut I notice that there are two guards by the door, talking to one another. A fire is next to them as well. I silently slip behind the house and activate one side of my saber, creating a small hole, large enough for me to get through, and bring my mother with me. I quickly deactivate my saber and step in. I make the Force flow so that it seems like nothing is happening. I look around the near empty room. I spot my mother laying on a bed, chained to it. I run over silently and take her into my arms; she's alive. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Who…who is it…?" she asks, I can hear her fear…her terror.

"Shh…it's ok mom. I'll get you out of here…just stay still." I now use part of the already flowing Force to keep her health stable, though I do not know how far that is. I use the saber in my hand to remove her shackles. I then deactivate it and attach the weapon to my belt with skilled ease and lift my mother into my arms and carry her out.

"Ranma…"

"Shh…don't talk…save your strength…" I whisper as I sneak her out, this is much harder then getting in though.

"Ranma…?"

"Shh…don't talk mom…I will get you out of here. I will get you safe…"

After a half hour of sneaking around, I finally manage to get her to the speeder bike.

"Ranma…?" she asks, putting her hand on my cheek. I make the Force flow through her, healing her.

"It's ok mom. Come on…stay with me…you have two grandkids you need to see." My voice trembles and breaks as a tear slides down my right cheek. "They deserve to grow up with their grandmother present."

"Ranma…" she whispers and leans her head against me.

"I won't leave you."

I move onto the speeder bike, keeping my mother secure against my chest with my left hand and drive off.

"Ranma!" my wife shouts and runs to me, hugging me as I hold my mother close to me.

"Come on…we need to get her inside to the healer." I whisper, my throat is slightly tight. I am so scared right now; I am so scared she will die on me.

Ranko nods to me and opens the door for me. I bring my mother into the healer's hut and set her down as gently as I possibly can.

"Ranma…?" she asks softly.

"I'm here mom…everything…everything will be alright."

"Oh Ranma…I'm…I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be mom! You couldn't help it!"

"No…I wanted…to be there…" she stopped, racked with coughing, and I see a flicker of blood cover her lips.

I begin to tremble, my throat gets tighter and I put all my love, my care, into the Force, to heal her.

"Stay with me mom…you have to see your grandkids still…"

"No…it's ok…" She coughs again.

My vision starts to blur with tears, my eyes are stinging and my nostrils burn.

"Mom…stay with me…" I rub her shoulder softly with my thumb. "You can pull through…"

"Mom…" Ranko's soft voice says, kneeling down next to her. "Mom…"

"Ranko…" my mother looks up at her with a slight smile. "You look so lady like…"

"Thanks mom…here…this is Kenma…our son." She gently hands him to my mother.

Despite my mother being weak, she takes my son with gentle and controlled arms.

"Ohh…he's so adorable…" she fights a coughing fit. "He looks just like you Ranma."

I smile slightly at this, but the fear in my stomach just won't leave.

"He will be such a nice young man…just like his father…"

"Stay with us mom…" I use the Force even more. "Please…stay with us…"

My mother stares at Kenma for awhile.

"Mom, this is Nodoka…we named her after you." Ranko gently hands over our daughter to her.

The smile, though weak and tired, on my mother's face is priceless. She looks so happy.

"She so pretty…" she still smiles. "Ranko…she is just like you, very lovely and pretty…she will be a heart breaker…" my mother's chest heaves over and over as she tires not to cough, causing our children to stir a bit.

"Come on mom…" I rub her shoulder a bit more as I rock her. "Don't leave…you promised me you wouldn't leave…"

My mother leaned against me more as she stared at my children. She then looked up to me and Ranko.

"I am now…complete…I am…truly happy…"

"What are you talking about mom…hang in there! Don't leave me!" the tears start to fall freely down my face. My jaw trembles, making my teeth chatter as my heart feels cold and achy. I feel like it can't pump anymore. My throat is very tight and it hurts.

"I…I…I love….I love….I love you all…" she says before she slips away.

I stare in shock. I was doing all I could…I did all I knew…I let the Force heal her…and I lost her…I couldn't save my mother.

"Mom…mom…mom…" I cry hard. "Don't go…please…come back…come back…mom…"

My children start to cry, but I don't care…she died…she promised…she promised me…she promised she wouldn't leave me…she promised she would not leave me behind…nor alone…and she left…

I clutch her closer to me as tears and sobs rack my body. She promised me…she promised me she wouldn't leave me.

"Mom…come back…please…come back…" I lean my head on hers. I can't stop crying, I can't stop this pain.

I vaguely notice Ranko remove our children from her lifeless arms. I hold my mother closer to me, with all of my might I use the Force: I want her back. And I want her back now. And nothing happens. I am so strong in the Force I could destroy a planet…and yet…I couldn't save her…or bring her back.

I squeeze my eyes shut tight. I begin to shake. It's all their fault…it's all their fault! It's all their goddamn fault! They took her from me! I hate them! I hate them! More then I hate my father!

I lift my head, my hatred clear in my eyes. I will have all their heads! I will slaughter each one of them! I hate them!

"R-R-Ranma…"

I let go of my mother and stand up and run out of the door, slaughtering Amazons as I go. They are in my way. And they are just as bad!

I jump onto my speeder bike and rev it hard back to the village, back the to animals. Back to the animals that I will slaughter! I will make them all suffer!

I use the Force to make the bike go faster. For I will have their heads! I will kill them all! I don't care how old they are! Or what gender! I will slaughter them! I will make the night sky turn as bright as day with the fires! I hate them!

I arrive at the valley to their village and jump off the bike after making it head for a guard who screams before getting hit. I flip in the air and activate both my sabers in each hand. I cut a guard down to ribbons as my head starts to hurt from the sheer anger. But I don't care! I want them dead! I run towards the village, I want blood! I want them cut to little pieces!

"What is going on? I demand to know!" shouted an angry voice.

"Shut the fuck up!" I scream at the top of my lungs, the earth around me parts and raises into the air. Black electricity crackles loudly off of me. "It's all your fault! It's all your damn fault! I will slaughter you! You and your kind! I hate you! I hate you! I HATE YOU!!" I scream as she starts to yell in pain as her skin starts to boil.

My grip gets so tight; I destroy my left lightsaber.

"I HATE YOU!!" I scream again and push the Force out so hard that the very air gets sucked away as a black sphere of energy flies at her.

Her yells of pain are music to my ears. But it's not enough! It's not enough suffering! It is not enough!!

She starts to yell more as I use the Force to slowly twist her apart. Her eyes bulge wide as she twitches, trying to control her body, her neck starts to get longer, her fingers get bent in different shapes, her bones snap in every direction at once. Her breasts twists slowly, her abdomen starts to puff out. It is a female body and I know how to make it feel pure pain and that is what I am doing now.  I watch her neck slowly start to twist her head backwards, her eyes turning blood red from the capillaries breaking. Her temples are pulsing to the point I can see them, but I don't care in the slightest. I don't even think of what I do next, but a long black cord of energy forms from the constant black lighting. It merges into what looks like a cord, but it seems to move on its own. It strikers her in her swollen abdomen. She lets out another scream, this one being ear splitting. The black cord starts to form veins across her body that stick up against the fabric. The veins slowly spread from her stomach down her legs and up over her breasts. I then vaguely see the veins stand out on her neck, then her jaw, and her temples. I glance to her hands to the twitching got more erratic and catches my attention. Her fingers are either backwards or in different shapes. Her hands have the veins too, this almost startles me from my slaughter of these petty beings before I see a flash of my mother dying in my arms. I scowl deeply.

"I HATE YOU!!" I scream as my vision turns from pure red to a near black.

The black lightning that has not form this perversion of death, crackles with my rage, and everything it touches is instantly swathed in unholy, blackish-green flames.

I watch her twitch violently, her screams make my head hurt, but the annoyance is soon ended when black liquid gushes from her mouth and she falls over dead. I pant in exhaustion while ignoring her cape that flutters behind her slowly.

"Prince Herb!" a voice cries. I look over and see another freak, another animal that wants to be slaughtered.

I run at him and slice him to pieces. I will make them all pay!

I feel a bit woozy from all that anger, not a single one escaped me. I adjust my Jedi robe and fling it behind me as I step onto the speeder bike. Let this be a warning to all who oppose me now. For I am once again a Sith.

I reeve the bike and drive off, the land lit like it is dusk, for the fire created by the Force, engulfs the entire mountain in it.

I feel numb. On the inside. Like I am operating off of instincts. I feel thin…

When I get back, I will take Ranko and our children away from the forsaken area.

_I hate them…I hate them all…_ I think as I ride slowly, brooding. _How can anyone kill someone like my mother? Never mind…I have done it and laughed…_ I grin, the feeling of laughter in my throat.

"Doesn't matter. My mother will get a proper burial. I will not let her have a simple hole in the ground." I say to no one, just the wind and myself. "What I wouldn't do to be at home…with my wife in my arms…before a nice blazing bon fire…what the?" I blink at my own words and stop the bike and blink.

I look up over the horizon and see a pillar of smoke, under it is fire…in the direction of the Amazon Village…

"No!" I shout and rev the bike hard. I feel like something is missing, some more then just my mother. "No! Please don't let me have lost anything else!" I begged, praying that someone or something will hear my pleas.

I arrive at the village, and everything is ablaze, just like the Musk mountain. I turn the bike off and run towards the village.

"Ranko! Kenma! Nodoka!" I shout over the fire. Though my children are newborns, I know they know my voice now and would respond to it if they could.

"Ranko! Kenma! Nodo-"

"Ranma!" Ranko runs to me, her face wet, her eyes red from tears.

"Ranko!" I run to her and intercept her into a hug. "What's happening? Where are Kenma and Nodoka?" I ask desperately, letting her go, about to run to the healer's hut.

"Ranma…" her voice is pained, like mine was when mother died.

I can't repress the shiver going through my body. The fear is even worse now. I don't have the courage to turn to her, fresh tears fill my eyes and start to fall. This is a dream. This cannot be real! None of this today can be real!

"Ranma…please…I need you…please…look at me…" she cries, her voice full of sorrow.

I swallow hard and turn around to face her. She is clutching her arms close to herself, her head down, her tears falling to the soil. I walk to her, hugging her close to me, tightly.

"Where are our children…?" I ask softly, hoping this is a dream.

"The…the Amazons killed them…" she holds me close and tightly, crying harder. "I tried to save them! I could have saved them! I could not get to them in time! I'm so sorry Ranma! I tried! I tried all I could!"

I freeze in shock. My children are dead too? This has to be a dream.

"I killed the Amazons! I killed them all! Not just the men though!" she holds me tighter. "But their warrior women too! I slaughtered their kids as well! For what they did to ours! I hate them!"

I am snapped from my daze by the Force crackling around me, giving a violent tingling sensation, Though the ground around her gets burnt from it. Her love is what keeps me from harm. Her love for me.

"I hate them Ranma! I slaughtered them all! I killed them in such ways that would make the Nazi's look like saints! I didn't want to do that! But they killed our children! They did not even get a chance at being alive for very long!" she holds me tighter now as her voice starts to drip with anger and hatred, more then her sorrow.

She lifts her head up at me and looks into my eyes. Her emotions reflect what I have done countless times. And for once in my life, I am scared. Scared because my wife, the only other person other then my mother, that I care for truly, is now full of anger and hatred. I wanted to avoid that with her. I truly did.

"You said you were something called a Sith, right? A warrior who uses the Force and the Dark Side. Their anger and hatred, their negative emotions."

"Sith use any emotions…extreme emotions…"

"Teach me to be one! I refuse to let our next child or children down again! I refuse it! Teach me to be a Sith! Teach me to use the Force as a tool! As a weapon!"

Fresh tears come once again, but these are smaller. Nearly dried up. I lean my head on hers. I close my eyes and nod gently. I never wanted to have her live a life of sorrow and pain. I wanted her happy.

"Prepare yourself then. I will teach you to be a Sith…I will teach you to use the Force not only as a tool and a weapon…but also as your means to dominate others. To make others your slaves, to make others do as you order out of fear and fear alone."

She hugs me closer and tighter.

"And prepare yourself for the path of this pain it creates…"

"But I won't be alone like you were…I will have you this time…" she holds me as tight as she can and I feel a few bones pop. "And I won't let you go…ever…"

What my mother said…

"No! Don't hesitate! Use your anger! Your hatred! Remember what those bitches did to our kids? Remember what those animals did to my mother!" I shout at Ranko as she hesitates from killing a police officer who has seen too much of the training.

"But…"

"Use it! If you don't this police officer will only make it so you lose all! You lose your hope to be loved! And they will separate us!"

That got it. I watch my wife use her crimson blade on the unconscious police officer.

The police officer wandered over to us when we were sparring with our lightsabers.  Ranko noticed the woman before a brick flew at the unsuspecting woman and hit her in the head, knocking her out with an open gash on her head.

"You said you wanted to be a Sith my love. And I am teaching you. You need to learn to let go of your care for others of your type except for me. For unlike the others and our now dead mother and children, I will never betray you. The rest will! You have seen it! You have lived it!"

Ranko growled as she clenched her fist tightly. Dark energy started to crackle around her hand. Her talents are very well placed in the magical arts of the Force.

"Ranma…why must we hesitate then?" she demanded.

"For what? Showing ourselves?"

"Yes! Let's just kill them all!"

"And have nothing to rule over. Patients. As much as I don't want to hide I must as well. And I did when I returned from space. Even when I first knew you." I deactivate my weapon and attach it to my belt. I turn around and bring my black hood up over my head and start to walk. "Come. My ship is less then a day's journey from the now dead Amazon culture. In there is a special thing that any Sith should have: A Sith Holocron. On this, is the history and techniques of the Ancient Sith. Through it and the Shades that reside in it, we will remake the Sith Empire."

I hear her weapon deactivate and she quickly follows me. Her hood going up as well.

"Ranma…?"

"Yes?"

"Is love…truly aloud for a Sith?"

I turn around to face her.

"Yes. Any emotion used to the extreme may be used. That is the Dark Side. I have never been taught to be a Jedi, so I was teaching you the Dark Side anyway. Anger and hatred are much easier to use and attain for something. So most Sith are very…dark. When we start the order again…you can only trust me. The others would kill you the moment you show any weakness." I reach my right hand to her face and softly hold her chin. "I will be the only one to love you as well."

She leans towards me, her eyes slowly closing, her lips parted a bit.

"Then stay by my side…my love. My eternal lover." She whispers.

"Anything for you…I won't lose you either. I have lost too much."

We close the small gap and kiss. My love pouring out into the kiss, her love pours out as well. If anything else happens, I will have her at my side.

"How much further?" Ranko asks.

"Not much. About a day now."

"Why did we leave behind any speeders?"

"Don't know. Just that the Force told me to. Usually something good happens when it tells me something."

"As you say my love."

I smirk under my hood then stop in my tracks. I look around; the feeling of the Dark Side is very strong to our west, away from the ship. But if this can aid us, I will more then gladly go there.

"Ranma, do you feel that?"

"Yes. I do. We need to see what it is."

"Of course."

It is nighttime now, and a small fire is spotted before us among some trees and in a small clearing. I gesture to my wife and we both use the Force to hide us. We sneak over and see young man, older them myself, about eighteen years old sitting before a fire, starting into it intently. His dark eyes and black shoulder length unkempt hair made him appear even more evil then the feeling he is giving off. He is fairly well muscled and sits ready at the same time.

Who is this? I sense the Dark Side bleeding from him. It is almost as if he lost all…like us.

I feel it too my love. Stay on your guard. I want to test this individual. He is quite strong in the Force. 

I step forward and hold my lightsaber in my hand and notice a wooden quarter staff leaning against his shoulder.

A pathetic weapon, if used wrong. With the Force however, it could be as effective as a lightsaber.

I let the Force drop and rustle my feet on the dry leaves and twigs. The mysterious young man jolts up almost immediately, his hand on the staff, holding it ready. I see in the firelight that it is worn and splintered from use.

Hmm…bit slow in reaction, but that could be changed.

"Who are you?" the youth shouted.

I smiled at him when he glared. The Dark Side is bleeding from him as my wife said.

"Why are you smiling? Tell me who you are or die!"

"I am simply looking for recruits…you seem to be of all the requirements."

"What? Recruits? Get lost! I don't need your pathetic sympathy or teachings!"

"Says you. By the way you were sitting and reacted…as well as brooding, you lost something important to you."

The young man growled then dropped his head, the sorrow coming from him shows I am correct.

I raised my saber quickly as it activated and block his staff, his speed is surprising, but still below my status. He glares at me as his weapon starts to smoke.

"Very impressive!" I smile. "Use your anger! Your hatred! Think of all the things that went bad for you! Think of the ones you loved and held close to your heart! Think of those that wanted nothing more then your happiness! Now think of how you had them ripped away!"

The youth let out a yell of rage and picked up his staff and swung again at me. I casually dodged to the side and pushed him with the Force into a tree. His already present momentum caused him to crash through it, and have it topple on him.

"Damn…didn't mean to kill him…oh well." I shrug and walk to Ranko. "What a waste."

"We…aren't done…yet!" the youth growled, slowly pushing the tree from him. I smirk evilly along with my wife and turn to him as he gets up and pants.

"Impressive." I smile at him then run to him and hold the glowing blade to his throat as it comes to life once again. "Most impressive."

"What? How…?"

"I am a Sith. My wife is also a Sith. I offer to teach you how to be one as well and get revenge for those you loved. Those you wanted to protect. Or simply kill those who you want to destroy. It matters little."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Ranma Saotome. But you may call me master. You have very good skills. With my help you could become even more powerful. You could avenge your loved ones and then make sure no one else will ever hurt you again! I can teach you secrets you never dreamed of!"

Ranko comes out from the shadow, smirking and clapping softly.

"Very impressive young man. Your skills with that staff are excellent. I noticed how you used the Force to make it withstand such a weapon as a lightsaber. I could teach you much in the ways of the magic of the Force."

"Or I could teach you to become a Sith Warrior. And eventually, a Sith Lord. Either way you learn magic."

"As you learn fighting arts." My wife finishes for me.

The youth growled then dropped his staff. I removed the blade yet kept it on. He is fast and strong, I like that. But I won't lower my guard.

"Teach me? Why? Why are you offering me this?" The man asks.

"We needs students," I reply, "or servants. However you prefer to look at it."

He frowns. "So, you'll teach me to use this… Force. But I'll have to serve you?"

I nod, and my wife smiles. "That's the deal. Or, you could refuse, and I can kill you now."

He seems not the least bit phased by the threat. Truly, he has decided that he has lost all that is worth living for.

He falls to his knees and bows to me.

"My name is Rayden. Rayden Shikodan. And I am yours to command, Master."

All worth living for, except power.

"Heh. Rise. I will teach you how to be a Sith Warrior. Your skills are excellent. You would make a fine Sith Lord as well. And with any luck, any fool dumb enough to be able to learn from you, will be taught from one of the best Sith Warriors ever."

He smirked at me and I notice his eyes are grey, not dark. Very interesting that they look dark in the firelight; most interesting indeed.

"Love, the ship?"

"Ah yes." I smile and deactivate my saber. "Come Rayden. Your training will begin. You will learn to avenge those that you lost to those that forced you away from them. You and you alone have the right to slaughter the ones that hurt you." I turn from him, my wife does as well and I hear him gather this things and follows behind silently.

"Teach me more about these…Sith you talk of."

"Gladly." Ranko chuckles.

I sit at a chair at the table in the ship. The rations are horrible; I prefer Ranko's cooking. But some food is better then none. Ranko sits next to me, leaning against my arm, scribbling down formulas of Sith alchemy as well as chemicals that could be acquired by us. Rayden is silent, he is a very silent young man, but his actions speak his mind.

"What are you working on?" I ask, though alchemy is not what I specialize in, I do have some interest in it.

"Working out plans to make Sith Hounds."

"Sith Hounds?" Rayden ask from his meditation.

"Creatures that are twisted and warped by the Dark Side. They are primarily used to guard tombs of the Sith. They are very powerful and have a near human intelligence. They attack any that are not Dark Side followers or the servants of Dark Siders." I answer.

"They can tell?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"Yes. They are black and rather large, glowing red eyes, and to top it off, they are pack hunters and are very fond of waiting for the perfect moment to strike…which could be when your asleep or least expect it…or even in the middle of a battle."

"They are also thought to learn the ability to talk." Ranko mumbled from her work.

Rayden became silent again then shrugged.

"Not my area."

"It's alright." I smile as my wife puts the papers down and stretches.

"Ok! That is out of the way." She sighs in relief. "According to Kiran Tor, the main power source if not most of the key parts use crystals."

"Crystals? There is a crystal mine that my ancestors have always used." Rayden spoke up again.

He is just full of surprises, I like this.

"Where?" Ranko asks, sitting up. "I would like to try these things."

"About four days walk from here. They are guarded now by the Joujoutsua Amazons…a new group of Amazons that are trying to gain military superiority in the area."

I scowl at the mention of amazons.

"Then we will remove each of them before we get access to the mines. From there we shall use the crystals in machines. I am sure your people would be proud to get revenge against those barbarians." I snarl.

Rayden scowls and once again the Dark Side bleeds from him.

"I will kill most of them myself!" he shouts.

I smirk evilly. This is turning out great. He is already fully down the Dark Side. All I need to do now is train him as a Sith Warrior.

"Then they shall be yours. For we already got revenge against the group that hurt us. When you are done, come to me and tell me that you are done. After that I will train you a bit in some magic of the Force. After that my husband will teach you the more finer arts of the Sith. But if you go now, be mindful of them. They wiped your people out and you are very strong. If you go with your quarterstaff, use your anger, your hatred. Channel the Force and your feelings into the weapon. You will have no need for a lightsaber if you do so." Ranko instructed without much care as to the safety of the Amazons. I feel slightly bad she turned so cold, but I know she is still mourning for the loss of our children. I am too.

"As you wish. I will leave tomorrow." Rayden said, standing up and walking to the sleeping quarters.

"What do you think honey?" Ranko watched him leave.

"Much potential. He is a very good fighter without my teachings, but against a Jedi, that will mean nothing. I will watch him, the last thing I need is to lose my first apprentice this soon."

"And should he succeed?"

"All the easier my love." I hold her close and feel her hands starting to roam my body. I can't help but smile as I move her hands away.

"Aww…why not?" she pouts up at me.

"First off your moan pretty loud and I think Rayden will need his sleep. Second we should prepare for tomorrow. After that…then…well…" I smirk at her and kiss her lips. Her tongue eagerly pushes against my lips. I open my mouth and accept her actions.

Ah what the hell? 

I push her back against the chair and rub her soft breasts. Her moan into my mouth tells me that she's more then eager for this.

She pulls back with a look of lust.

"I thought you said later…"

"It is later…" I smile at her and lift her shirt, exposing her chest. Damn I love when she doesn't use a bra.

Ah…nothing like being in the arms of a loved one…preferably when she's nude. It's still hard to get over the loss of our children, but we use it to fuel our desire to crush.

"Ranma?"

"Yes?" I ask, nuzzling her neck with my nose.

"Rayden left…"

"Meh." I shrug. "He'll be fine."

"My…aren't you the caring one?"

"Only to you now." I smile against her shoulder.

"Don't leave me…" she whispers, her voice pleading.

"I won't even consider it."  I whisper back, leaning up and kissing her lips.

I pull back before she can kiss me back. I look down at her, running my right hand through her hair. Her blush clashing with her blue eyes makes me smile.

Before I know it I am hit by a sudden fit of shyness, blushing myself and looking away from her to try and hide it.

_Not again…_ I think dejected.

"Aww! My Great Dark Lord of the Sith blushing and shy?" she teases, loving when I get into these moments.

"Shut up…" I try to say with some pride.

"Aww! That's so adorable! Come here sweetie! I'll take good care of you! Hungry?"

I blush harder, she knows that without the kids her breasts still need something to drain the milk and knows that I won't consider it.

"But…you know that I don't…"

"You're just stubborn."

"So?"

"So nothing! Come here and feed!" she smirks and pulls my mouth to her breasts.

Who the hell is in charge here? Mmm…milk with sugar…who'd a thought…wait…what am I doing?

"Mmmm…Ranma…" Her right hand shifts through my hair, her left on my back.

Feeding…that's what.

I sigh mentally. I hope I'm not turning whipped. I better not be…

I glance up at my wife, her face showing pure bliss for two reasons and I know why they both are. I'll do what it takes to keep her happy.

I increase my suckling, repressing a shudder since this isn't really for me, but if it keeps her hormones down to some level I will gladly do this…when she was pregnant it was a nightmare…

"You are not worthy of such knowledge! You are no Sith!" the dark, echoing voice of the shade Marin Kor'La said to me.

I glare at her. She is one of the only female shades on the Holocron.

"You will teach me the art of weapon and armor making shade! If you do not, I will end your miserable afterlife!"

Her laughter fills the meditation chamber where the Holocron is held.

"And what makes you so powerful Ranma Saotome? You don't fight like a Sith, nor know knowledge that is basic knowledge to all Sith! What makes you think you can harm me? I am already beyond the grave."

"Simply that I am the new Dark Lord of the Sith! Your empire fell mighty Sith Lord. And even in death I am higher up then you! You either obey me, or die! For the knowledge of creating armor and weapons was lost when the Sith Empire fell!"

She laughed at me again, her old, decrypted face makes me sick, her laughing doesn't help.

"Fine, if you do not believe me…" I snarl, my hand gesturing like I grip a neck. Her voice cracks and she chokes, holding her neck and looking at me in shock. "I am more powerful then any Sith before me, without all the treasures the Jedi destroyed. You have one reason in afterlife now. And that is to serve me for eternity, regardless of who you served before."

"I…I…I will not…"

"Then you die, a second time, and this time, for good." I make her neck get thinner, the spirit is normally immune to such things, but I don't want any to oppose me, I am using my full Force abilities.

"W-w-wait! We can…we can make a deal…"

I keep the grip on her throat, getting tighter, my eyes starting to glow, for I see it in the slight reflection on her.

"I…I will…I will teach you…all…all I know…please…don't kill me…Master."

I let her go, and she visibly relaxes.

"Know this Shade. You may be a spirit, but I am more then you could possibly imagine. I can kill you without any treasures of the Sith."

"As you wish…Master." She snarls at me.

"Watch your tone with me, for I will not have any oppose me."

"Yes Master…forgive me."

"Teach me the knowledge long lost. For I tire of not knowing all Sith secrets when a Sith Lord taught me."

"As you wish…I shall tell you all I know."

"Good." I glare at her. "See to it I am pleased with the knowledge you give me, for you are in the Holocron, and if you are a waste of space, I will make room in it."

She nods slowly and I can see fear on her face.

I smile evilly; all is going according to plan.

Several months have passed, Rayden is learning very fast, as am I with a new Shade, the first was enough to survive, this time though, the Shade is teaching me things that would interest my wife, but its good to know. What I do find interesting though is how I can alter any life form into what I want. I will use some human guinea pigs, preferably any Amazons left of the Amazon nation.

I walk towards the main room of the ship, my wife going over more notes and formulas, I now know the time and commitement it takes to be what she is. I'm glad I'm a warrior.

"Seen Rayden?" Ranko asks from her calculations.

"No why?" I ask, walking over to a terminal and run a quick check on the ship, though my droids do the work, I want to make sure its ok.

"He said that he remembered how those bitches took from us...our family. Well, he brought some Amazons back for us to do as we please."

I raise my brow and glance at her.

"I know, I could use them as test subjects, but the metamorphic chamber isn't quite ready, we are lacking the chemicals we need."

"But the completion requirements are complete? In so little time?"

"Yes. It was simple to make really, and we will have the fun to watch the change of them too."

Well, this was unexpected. Oh well, time for some fun.

"Rayden in the ship?"

"Yes, he is practicing now, and I told him to expect to be in Japan soon, seeing I know your eager to get those chemicals now." She says, still writing formulas down. Damn she's smart.

So I finally return back to Japan in the ship. Oh well. That doesn't matter. From what I left off in the company, the plans for the first hyperdrive ship was given out, Nabiki has, since then been in control. I wonder how the company is doing.

"Alright, I will fly the ship to Japan. Make any final completions on any plans to twist those women around. And where are they by the way?"

"In cryo-sleep." She says, starting a new page. "I put them there. There are twelve of them."

"As many as the sleep chambers can hold. Ok. When we get back, do as you see fit, I will check on the company and look into ways of starting the Sith up, but as a silent web."

"As you wish." She continues her work.

Leave it to her to get her nose stuck in a book or figuring out complex problems. I wonder what type of creatures she will make for us.

I watch her a few moments before turning to the cockpit.

I will also try my hand at creating something out of the Amazons. But what? They are warriors…I could make them like the Massassi Abominations…able to use a bit of the Dark Side, yet not Sith Warriors. Actually, I will, and I will make them my personal honor guard, loyal to me and incapable of betraying me…now to learn from the Shades how to do that.

"Oh, Ranma. You're back. How was the sudden trip?" Nabiki smirked from my chair, obviously enjoying her temporary position as head of the company.

"Bad. Tell me all that has happened."

"Simple. While you were gone, there has been an expedition to Pluto, the hyperdrive system was a success. As we speak, there are now a few Ore Miners gathering asteroids from the Asteroid Belt to get the materials needed to make more, as well as space station plans."

Odd…I know that I never released such plans. I wonder…

"What model space station?"

"XG-450. Quite simple yet complex plans really and to think you have had all types of things hidden. But don't worry, all the Ore Miners as well as the space station being built are in the company's name and rights. Nothing, and I mean nothing, can take them away from us."

So going into files you aren't allowed to huh? Well…I could use this plan. I will use her to a further end till she is of no more use to me. Though if she tries to push me from the mortal coil…she has another thing coming.

"Fine. Continue with your plans. Tell me when the space station is complete and I will be the one to decide the first ship to make in mass production."

"Alright. What about the Cloning Branch?" she asks, taking out a digital notepad.

"What do they want?"

"They want to know when the first clone will be completed in the time that is estimated."

"Tell them that I will allow mass cloning, as much as they want, but only after I approve it in person and with personal signature. Something you cant even do Nabiki. And tell them I want the building in China."

"China?" she asks, after typing in what I said.

"Plenty of room there that no one uses. We have the money to build them on mountains or what not."

"Alright. When will the first genetic genes be given out?"

"When I can get some."

"Not going to ask for volunteers?"

"No, that would be too simple, though many would demand clones, for fun or other means, the population for the time being is stuck on earth. In the mean time, I have a list of chemicals I would like you to attain for me. The list in on the computer already."

"What for?" she asks, looking at the list. I know she's a hacker, common sense, but its good to know that the pawn isn't stupid.

"Personal matters."

"Hmm…alright."

I leave the room silently as she looks the list over.

Hmm…I can't have her opposing me. I know she wants me dead now. And steal the plans for herself and hoping to get away with it. I will keep my eye on this pawn. With her help though, she unknowingly accelerated my plans.

My face twists in an evil smile. Soon, soon I will have revenge on the Jedi for their petty beliefs, soon I will do all I have wanted, and soon I will be the ruler over all.

"The Cult of the Sith. My…isn't that original?" my wife chuckles at me as we wake up at our home, or my mother's home.

"We already have over fifty people that joined, a few are even Force sensitive. The promise of power to someone brings out the darkest depths, easy for corrupting another. It is only a matter of time before more Sith are trained as Warriors or Acolytes." I shrug at her.

She rolls her eyes at me before walking over to the table and sitting down to read.

"Where is Rayden?" I ask.

"Teaching new Sith."

"But I thought you-"

"No honey. I knew. I just wanted to make you moody." She grins at me as I glare at her. Usually seeing her in her undergarments would calm me down, but right now…I don't feel like calming down.

"You're a pain, you know that?" I grumble and walk out of the kitchen, followed by her laughter.

Marriage aint all it's cracked up to be…

The last thing I will do is fall for my own trick; I won't be manipulated by my own apprentice. She is my wife and I love her dearly, but I will not fall to her.

A good thing about this new cult is that the underdogs join. They are perfect for corruption, perfect for the Dark Side. After seeing how many joined in a few weeks, mostly showing the power they could get or the riches, I wonder how easy it would be if I were to go to Africa. Those countries are all third world. No higher ups desire to help them. They too, if promised better things, given better things, would give extreme loyalty, as well as their precious resources.

I walk out the front door, the cold crisp morning air makes me hurry to the paper. I get the paper then walk back into the house, ignoring the looks of the neighbor's daughters staring at me in my boxers only.

I smirk at the front page.

**New Cult arises! Cruel deeds committed in acts of terrorism!**

Terrorism? No, just fear factor. This planet is paranoid of terrorism. It is amusing really how jumpy people get, mainly the Americans. They believe that terrorist do it for no reason at all. Little do they know that they provoke it, yet their pride and fat bellies deny that, refuse to believe it. If they think my cult is a terrorist group…they have another thing coming.

"Honey, I made the front page!" I call out and walk into the kitchen.

"Oh?" she blinks at me, looking up from her tea and her book.

I turn the paper to her and smirk.

"I'm a terrorist now! My! Aren't they mean?"

She laughs and takes the paper from my hand with the Force and reads it over more.

"And since when did you order the bombing of several hospitals and police stations?"

"That's just it. I didn't. I think that a rise in power as a cult that started two weeks ago, they need to pin it on somebody."

She reads over more then snorts.

"They don't even know who the leader is and they jump the gun?"

"Anything to sell a paper. Damn shame that most of the things that will be done or given to the public will be under my strict control."

"Why?" she blinks up at me. "Why waste your time with the TV and Newspapers?"

"Control the media, control the mind." I smile. "It is a matter of time before anything happens in the open. Until then, an underground network is the best things. Like a spider making the web in the night."

"And appears in the morning only when its too late…" Her slightly confused face turns wicked. "I like it. Are you sure you didn't have this kind of power where you come from?"

"I could have, but it would have been…short lived." I explain, sitting down across from her. Damn this chair is cold.

"Oh? You never really told me how you got there. To that other galaxy and how you controlled the Senate you spoke of."

I look at her a bit, judging her then nod.

"I was with my…father." I spit the word out like a bad taste, much like morning breath. "That stupid training trip of his. I was isolated, lonely, and was never allowed to make friends. We traveled all over the country, and even to china. When I was ten years old, he put me through that Neko-Ken training of his. After that I have been terrified of cats. For his own stupidity, he made me suffer, insulting me, beating on me, and using me as a barter chip. I have always hated him for it. Slowly my care for my father vanished, slowly my hatred grew. I don't know how I would have turned out if I stayed with him. I guess it was luck that I was some how transported to that galaxy."

"Transported? In what way?" her voice is concerned, her foot rubbing up my shin then down slowly.

"I don't know. We visited a very old temple, near ruin. The monks there were old, frail, yet at the same time, held some type of knowledge. I believe now that it was a Force Artifact. How they got that or made it, I do not know. But I know this, my father wanted it. He tried to steal it several times, each time, he was defeated by those old weak men. Eventually he decided to use me to retrieve it. Telling me that it was for mother. Heh heh heh…how naive I was. When I managed to slip into the temple, I saw the item. Surprisingly, it looked much like a Holocron. Holocrons are simply Force knowledge holders, like vaults.

"When I touched it, I felt a surge, that made me yelp in surprise, and the monks came looking for me. In my desperation, I grabbed the artifact and ran, the entire time I ignored the tingling sensation. When I nearly got to my father, by some twist of fate, I tripped. I landed on the artifact as well and crushed it below me. It turned out to be completely hollow. The last thing I remember from that point on was a blinding flash then darkness. When I awoke, I awoke in a bed, in the presence of my old master.

"She asked me what I was doing there, for it was a secret place she had. I was confused and stuck my foot in my mouth, saying, "I walked in." That was a mistake. She drew her blade on me about to kill me for it. In my fear and self-preservation, I pushed at her, hoping to get her away from me or move away myself. And that was when I first used the Force. She of course woke up an hour later. In feeling bad for what I did, I took care of her for that hour…best I could. After that was my training. I learned the hard way to forget all my father taught me. She could hit hard, and did not care what happened to me. Eventually though I changed for either the better or worse. My training was hard because she never showed me any affection of any type. Then around sixteen or so, is when she forced her self on me in drunken stupor. After that, I swore I would get my revenge against her and all others that hurt me. So I played my cards, waited for the right moments, soon I became far deadlier then her. She feared me after awhile. When I was seventeen, I defeated her in combat for the first time. As tradition goes as Darth Bane set up, I was to kill her. But I decided against it. I wiped her memories of that incident and played my cards right still. I was the master longer then I let on.

"Eventually my path lead to the eradication of most of the Force Witches. I was glad when the died too. Only one that made me feel bad was my first apprentice, Tenel Ka. She herself was a witch, and a former Jedi. I tested her skills as well as my own. I killed Skywalker and his wife. Skywalker was the strongest Jedi at the time. After that I planed to reward her, not intending what happened after that. I was originally going to reward her the title of Sith. But her urges got the better of her and we had sex…" I growl. "I did not want it with a witch! For I hate them! They were like the Amazons!" I manage to calm down a bit and continue my story.

"I went along with her desires, her needs, her petty urges. I could tell it was from her Witch side. If anything, one would think that I enjoyed it. They would be foolish to think that. For I can act, very well. I can create false emotions to thrive on, only to have my real emotions, brooding, waiting, desiring. After that, I could have controlled my former master further like I was slowly doing, as I slowly rotted her mind, but I decided against it. My plans were working out. I wanted to rule, and rule alone at the time.

"Several weeks after that, my former master, her new apprentice, and Tenel Ka were dead. I did not foresee it, their demise. It turned out, Tenel Ka betrayed us, told the New Republic about us, and died by either my former master or her apprentice. At that time, after finding out, I killed the Senate. I could have seized power then, I could have ruled all. But I was not stupid. My rule would have been very short lived if I suddenly dawned myself ruler. No, I knew my actions would lead to a civil war among the planets, I knew my actions would rule the fate of billions. After the death of the senate, I ran, I fled into space and their fleet was after me. I destroyed it by passing between two stars, like fools, they followed me and I made the stars join, killing them. Then I set about coming back home. That took much calculation and planning, but it paid off.

"From there you know the rest, of how I arrived here, killed an Amazon, and started the company up from an old one. Ever since I have been planning to restart the Sith Empire, for the rule by Darth Bane, is trash, for the weak, and most of all, in effective. The Sith Empire was powerful, it was rich, it was as large as the Old Republic. But a foolish Dark Lord, named Naga Sadow destroyed it thinking he could take over the Republic…what a fool he was. He ruined the Golden Age…but with my influence and power, I will bring the Sith Empire back. Between the fall of the first and the one I will create, everything means nothing. Those so called Sith…they were nothing, for they were weak, petty, and most of all, incompetent."

"Wasn't there another Sith Empire then? You said the first?"

"The other was created by Exar Kun. A Jedi turned Sith. He too had an empire at his hands, he was doing quite well…but as the fate of our people…he too lost his title and ranking, he was arrogant and brash. I believe that the Sith fell for a reason, almost as if the Dark Side wanted it, for it did forewarn the Sith Lords at the time, about the fall. But none listened. The Great Marka Ragnos told them…he warned them that the Sith Empire could fall!"

"And they did not listen…" my wife snorts. "What fools they were…you won't let yours fail, will you?"

"No, I will not. In two weeks, we have over fifty Sith. That is very good. I will go to Africa…start the Sith there, hold the world closer in my hand."

"I will come with you when you do go." Ranko smiled at me before looking at the paper again. "Besides, a Sith Lord in the Holocron, an alchemic master…said he sensed Sith relics on this world."

"Sith? Here?" I ask, my interest peeked.

"What he said." She said, sipping her tea. "I saw Egypt when he showed me where they were."

"Oh yes, Egypt. Makes sense really."

"Why is that?" Ranko asks, looking up at me.

"The Sith ruins, the tombs to their masters and long dead empire…are very similar to Egyptian architect. Almost makes sense, but how Sith came here…is a mystery. If there is indeed a Sith Relic here, I will claim it. And you yourself may study it if you desire."

She smiles at me and looks back down at the paper.

"On a side note…..our stock when up over eighty four points."

"Big deal."

"Thought you would say as much…when do we leave for Egypt love?"

"Noon." I smirk and stand up, walking to the phone, I have plans to see to now. Plans that will only help me further.

Sorry this one is a bit shorter then the rest. I want to leave it hanging a bit, and not drag this out best I can. The info I am telling about the Sith is true. You don't like the idea the Sith were very powerful at one point (they could remove the hearts of suns, twist animals or people into pawns, make themselves stronger in the Force, or bring the dead back to life) you deserved to be dragged into the street and shot, for the only two rule is bull. Yes that rule happened, for awhile too, started by Darth Bane….the pansy.

Anyway, Ranma will get challenges, don't worry. I will throw a twist in when I think it's needed or if I'm bored…I'm simple minded, so shoot me. His greatest challenges will be when he gets back to the stars, with an army behind him, and when he returns to the SW galaxy.

As usual I'd like to thank Black Dragon and DarkJackel. Rayden is Black Dragon's character, soon DarkJackel's will be added. I meant it when I said I'd add people. But nnnnnoooooooooo….anyway, I might not update for a while, nor even touch my comp after the 18th of November…why? Metroid Prime! That's why! And no, don't worry, I won't combine that into this………..I have another fic that's not Ranma, and started before it comes out that would benefit it. I do promise though that Chapter 3 of Dark Jedi would be coming soon after I beat the game. (40-70 hours I believe they said for the above-average game player…sweet, cause that's me.)

Cya around!

Archangel of Strife


End file.
